Das silberne Licht
by cw151
Summary: Arwen wird von Orks gefangen genommen und gefoltert. Ihre Schwester Celegalad sowie Aragorn, Legolas und die restlichen Gefährten machen sich auf, sie zu befreien...... COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Sie sind alle von J.R.R. Tolkien (dem besten, dem tollsten, dem coolsten Autor! *Yöööö* *grööööhl* *g*)  
  
Für Tine und Tiger, die sich die Geschichte immer geduldig haben vorlesen lassen, und May, auf die ich mich sowieso immer verlassen kann. HEGDL!  
  
Vorwort  
  
Ich mag keine Vorwörter. Ich bitte bloß die fundamental-HdR-Fans mit zu vergeben. *g*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Das Wasser tropfte unaufhörlich auf sie herunter. Sie wusste nicht, woher es kam, es war einfach da und rieselte von der niedrigen Decke auf ihren Kopf. Von dort aus rann es ihre Haare und ihren Rücken entlang auf den Boden und bildete einen dreckigen Schlick zusammen mit dem verfaulten Stroh. Bewegen konnte sie sich nicht. Ihre Hände und Füße waren fest aneinandergekettet. Seit wann sie hier war, wusste sie nicht. Waren es zwei Stunden oder zwei Tage? Oder sogar zwei Monate? War es überhaupt gerade Tag? War es denn überhaupt möglich, dass es in Mordor Tag war? Sie zog ihre Knie noch enger an sich, als die Ketten es erzwangen. Ihr war so eisig kalt hier unten, so weit unter der Erde. Etwas glitt an ihren Füßen vorbei. Wahrscheinlich wieder einmal eine Ratte. Ob es Ratten waren, die hier unten hausten oder andere Geschöpfe der Dunkelheit, konnte sie nicht erkennen, denn nicht ein einziger Lichtstrahl fiel in dieses Verlies. Das Licht fehlte ihr. Sie war es gewohnt, bei Sonnenschein über Wiesen und Felder zu reiten und frische Luft zu atmen. Hier unten war alles stockdunkel, die Luft war abgestanden und stank entsetzlich. Sie hustete. Das war die schlechte Seite am Menschendasein. Man konnte krank werden. Aber man konnte auch schnell sterben. Vielleicht würde sie ja hier unten sterben. Wäre sie eine Elbin, würde sie hier unten bis in alle Ewigkeit verbringen müssen. Schwere Schritte ertönten auf dem Gang. Da kamen sie wieder, um sie zu holen. Der Schlüssel wurde mit einem schrillen Geräusch im Schloß umgedreht. Ein schmaler Lichtstreifen, der von einer Fackel herrührte, fiel in die Zelle. Einer der beiden Orks, die vor der Tür standen, riss sie hoch und löste Fuß- und Handfesseln voneinander. "Komm mit, Elbenweib!", knurrte der andere. Sie wollten einfach nicht verstehen, dass sie keine Elbin mehr war. Die beiden Orks schleiften und zerrten sie in die Folterhalle. Dort banden die beiden sie auf einem Folterstuhl fest. Dann ging das Tor zu der Halle auf, und ein riesiger Ork kam hereinstolziert. "Ich hoffe, du bist endlich bereit, zu reden!", zischte er. "Denn sonst muss ich wieder meine Foltermeister auf dich loslassen!" Er grunzte, was wohl ein Lachen sein sollte. "Ich werde keinem von euch etwas preisgeben. Lieber würde ich sterben!", erwiderte sie kühl. Durus, der riesige Ork, grinste fies und schnippte mit dem Finger. Daraufhin kamen zwei andere mit glühenden Eisenzangen auf sie zu. Arwen biss die Zähne zusammen. Von ihr würden sie nichts erfahren.  
  
Legolas stürmte die Treppen zum Palast von Gondor hinauf. Er brannte darauf, die anderen Gefährten endlich wieder zu sehen, nachdem sie fünf Jahre lang getrennter Wege gegangen waren. In der Vorhalle traf er auf Merry, Pippin, Sam und Gimli. Nach einer freudigen Begrüßung führten die vier ihn zu Frodo, Gandalf und Aragorn in den Thronsaal. Auch hier war die Begrüßung herzlichst. "Wo ist denn Arwen?", fragte Legolas mit einem Blick auf den leeren Thron der Königin. "Sie ist nach Bruchtal geritten, um ihre Familie zu besuchen. Ich wollte sie ursprünglich begleiten, aber dann erreichten mich die jüngsten Nachrichten und ich beschloss, hier zu bleiben und euch zusammen zu rufen.", erklärte Aragorn. "Und worum geht es?", fragte Legolas. "Meine Kundschafter haben mir berichtet, dass sich die Orks wieder vermehrt sammeln und es immer mehr von ihnen gibt!", sagte Gandalf. "Sie ziehen alle nach Mordor. Und wir müssen dort hin reisen, um herauszufinden, was es mit den Orkversammlungen auf sich hat!" Legolas nickte. "Gut, wann ziehen wir los?", fragte er. Er freute sich darauf, wieder mit seinen Freunden ein Abenteuer bestehen zu können. "Heute Abend, im Schutz der Dunkelheit.", sagte Gandalf. "Die Mission ist streng geheim. Nur wenige wissen davon. Unter anderem auch dein Vater." Legolas zog verwundert die Brauen hoch. "Ist er denn hier?", fragte er erstaunt. "Ja, er wird Elladan, dem Bruder Arwens, helfen, in der Abwesenheit von Aragorn zu regieren!", erklärte Merry eifrig. "Und er möchte dich so schnell wie möglich sehen!"  
  
Kurze Zeit später betrat Legolas die Bibliothek, in der sein Vater am Fenster stand und hinaus sah. Sie begrüßten sich ein wenig unbeholfen und setzten sich an einen Tisch. König Thranduíl fuhr verlegen mit der Handfläche auf der Tischplatte entlang und räusperte sich. "Legolas" begann er. "Du bist mein ältester und weisester Sohn. Meine Zeit geht zu Ende. Ich kann nicht mehr lange mein Reich regieren und mein Volk führen. Sie brauchen einen neuen König." Legolas schloss die Augen. Er ahnte schon, worauf sein Vater hinaus wollte. "So ganz schnell wirst du nicht meinen Platz einnehmen müssen. Dir bleiben noch ungefähr zwei, drei Jahre. Aber du solltest langsam beginnen, dir eine Lebensgefährtin zu suchen und dich auf dein Amt als König vorzubereiten.", sagte er. Legolas nickte stumm mit dem Kopf. Er verstand die Beweggründe seines Vaters. Aber er konnte das Amt des Königs nicht übernehmen, nicht jetzt. Er war noch nicht bereit dazu. Wie sollte er jemals sein Volk so führen, wie es sein Vater getan hatte?  
  
Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel. Celegalad ritt bereits seit vier Stunden auf dem Feldweg. Allmählich müsste sie ihre Schwester doch mal treffen, so langsam konnten sie und ihre Dienerinnen doch gar nicht reiten! Der Weg führte durch ein Waldstück. Celegalad wollte Arwen überraschen, aber wie es aussah, würde sie das erst im nächsten Zeitalter können! Plötzlich machte der Weg eine Biegung, und Celegalad zwang ihr Pferd Nimsûl zum Stehen. Auf dem Weg lagen die Dienerinnen Arwens, die Pferde waren weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Gepäckstücke waren überall verstreut, ebenso wie Waffen und tote Orks. Celegalad sprang von Nimsûl herunter und stürzte zu den vier Dienerinnen. Sie hatten sich anscheinend heftigst gewehrt, aber keine Chance gehabt. Drei waren tot. Eine bewegte sich noch unter Qualen. Celegalad nahm ihren Kopf auf ihren Schoß. "Keine Angst, ich bin bei Euch!", versuchte sie die Dienerin zu beruhigen. Diese schloss kurz die Augen. "Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit!", sagte sie leise. "Ich sterbe. Es waren Orks. Viele. Vierzig oder Fünfzig. Sie haben Königin Arwen mitgenommen! Sie wollen nach Minas Morgul. Ich hörte, wie sie darüber sprachen. Sie hielten mich für tot." Celegalad strich ihr sanft über den Kopf. "Ihr müsst ihr helfen. Versprecht es mir!", forderte die Dienerin mit schwacher Stimme. Celegalad nickte. "Natürlich werde ich das! Das schwöre ich!" Die Dienerin lächelte noch einmal kraftlos, dann fiel sie in den ewigen Schlaf. Celegalad richtete sich hastig auf und sah, dass Arwens Pferd zurückgekommen war. Sie rief es herbei, setzte die leblosen Körper der Dienerinnen darauf und band sie fest. Dann steckte sie ihm einen Brief an den Zügel mit der Beschreibung des Geschehens und schickte es zurück nach Bruchtal. Sie schwang sich auf Nimsûl und ritt nach Südosten. Nach Mordor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------- ------------------------------------------------------- Tja ja, wieder mal die alte Geschichte: Legolas soll König vom "Wald der grünen Blätter" (Name des Düsterwaldes, nachdem Sauron vertrieben wurde) werden.......  
  
Wer ist überhaupt Celegalad? Gute Frage, aber da hilft nur eins...... weiterlesen! *g* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Als es dunkel war, verliessen Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Gandalf und Elrohír, der Bruder von Arwen und Elladan, die Stadt und ritten in Richtung Mordor. Es war ein schweigsamer Ritt, Aragorn war mit seinen Gedanken ständig bei Arwen und Legolas dachte an die Bürde, die ihm sein Vater aufgeladen hatte, denn als solche kam ihm das Amt des Königs vor. Gimli dachte an die Höhlen, die er vielleicht während der Reise besichtigen könnte. Merry und Pippin dachten sowieso nur ans Essen. Gandalf grübelte die ganze Zeit, ebenso wie Elrohír und Frodo. Sam sang leise vor sich hin. So ging es fast die ganze Zeit. Niemand außer Sam sprach ein Wort. Am zweiten Tag ihrer Reise machten sie Rast an einem kleinen Bach, der sich über die weiten ausgedörrten Felder wand, auf denen sie sich befanden. Wieder einmal hingen alle ihren Gedanken nach, und Sam döste ein. Plötzlich war es ihm, als hätte er einen Aufschrei vernommen. Er wusste nicht wieso, denn gehört hatte er niemand. Er hatte es gespürt. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, wie auch alle anderen Gefährten auf einmal aufgefahren waren und lauschten. "Das war mein Vater!", sagte Elrohír stockend. "Ich konnte es spüren. Aber wieso? Etwas muss ihn so tief getroffen haben, dass sogar die Natur aufgeschrien hat!" Gandalf paffte ein paar Rauchringe in die Luft. "Ich glaube, wir werden es bald erfahren! Wenn es so wichtig ist, wird uns Elrond sicher einen Boten schicken!", meinte er sichtlich beunruhigt. Aragorn schluckte schwer. "Ich hoffe, es hat nichts mit Arwen zu tun!", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme. "Keine Angst, Streicher, ich glaube nicht, dass es dabei um Arwen geht!", versuchte Frodo seinen alten Freund zu beruhigen. Aragorn nickte, doch die Sorgenfalte, die sich bei dem Gedanken an Arwen auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatte, blieb.  
  
Arwen öffnete mühsam die Augen und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Sie war also wieder in diesem Kerker. Mühsam versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, doch sie gab es kurz darauf auf. Ihr Rücken brannte. Sie hatten sie wieder einmal eine Ewigkeit mit der Feuerzange gequält. Aber wie jeder andere Mensch, der körperliche unerträgliche Schmerzen litt, war sie bewusstlos geworden. Sie drehte sich unter Stöhnen so, dass das Wasser, was immer noch von der Decke rieselte, auf ihre Brandwunden tropfte. Das linderte die Schmerzen ein wenig. Sie schloss die Augen. Sie war jetzt schon vier Tage gefangen. Wie sollte sie das hier je überleben? Sie würde diesem Durus kein Sterbenswörtchen verraten, wo sich Aragorn derzeit aufhielt und was er vorhatte. Wenn Aragorns Pläne sich nicht geändert hatten, dann war er jetzt auf dem Weg nach Mordor, zusammen mit den Gefährten. Dann würde er sie vielleicht retten kommen. Da durchfuhr es sie wie ein Blitz: Aragorn wusste wahrscheinlich gar nicht, dass sie hier war. Das bedeutete, das Durus im Falle eines offenen Kampfes ein Druckmittel zur Verfügung hatte: Sie. Arwen dachte fieberhaft nach. Sie musste einen Weg finden, dies zu verhindern! Da fiel ihr etwas ein. Es wäre schwierig, aber es würde vereiteln, dass Aragorns Schwächen ausgenutzt werden könnten. Wenn sie bis dahin noch am Leben war.  
  
Celegalad brachte Nimsûl auf einer Hügelkette zum stehen und sah auf das dunkle Land, das sich vor ihr ausbreitete. Dichte, pechschwarze Nebelschaden waberten in der Luft. Alles war ausgedorrt und vertrocknet. Kein einziges Lebewesen war zu sehen. Die Sonne verschwand hinter einer grauen Wand. Celegalad sprang von Nimsûl herunter und warf sich den schwarzen Mantel um, den sie auf dem fünf Tage dauernden Weg hier her erworben hatte. Unter dem Mantel versteckte sie ihr Schwert, ihren Bogen und den Köcher trug sie auf dem Rücken. Sie flocht ihre braunen Haare fest zusammen und legte sie um den Kopf. Dann zog sie sich die Kapuze des Mantels so weit über den Kopf, dass gerade noch ihre grauen Augen darunter hervorblitzten. Sie nahm Nimsûls Halfter und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter. "Lauf und verstecke dich. Wenn ich dich aber rufe, musst du zur Stelle sein!", flüsterte sie und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hals. Nimsûl warf stolz den Kopf hoch und trabte los. Celegalad sah ihm hinter her, wie er wie ein Geisterpferd, genauso weiß, in den schwarzen Nebelschwaden verschwand. Dann wandte sie sich in Richtung Minas Morgul. Es wurde bereits dunkel, als sie die Festung von Minas Morgul erreichte. Dunkel war vielleicht das falsche Wort, denn es wurde so finster, dass man kaum noch etwas erkennen konnte. Celegalad schlüpfte ungesehen durch die Tore der Festung in die Stadt. Alles hier war wüst und schmutzig und der Gestank war entsetzlich. Celegalad kletterte über halb kaputte Häuser auf die Burg zu, die in der Mitte stand und als einziges Bauwerk nicht zerfallen war. Sie schlich sich an den Wachen vorbei ins Innere. Die Gänge waren leer, keine einzige Kreatur kreuzte ihren Weg. Von fern vernahm sie brüllendes Gelächter aus rauen Kehlen, gemischt mit einem vulgären Gesang und Trommeln. Sie folgte dem Lärm und kam in einer riesigen Halle aus, in der die Orks gerade ein riesiges Saufgelage feierten. Tische gab es nicht, und nur einen Stuhl, einen Thron, auf dem der größte der Orks saß. Er sah finster drein und schien als einziger die ausgelassene Stimmung nicht zu teilen. In einer Ecke spielten ein paar Orks Trommeln, was jedoch nicht sehr melodisch oder rhythmisch klang. Viele der Orks lagen bereits auf dem Boden und rührten sich nicht mehr sondern schnarchten tief und fest. Die anderen brüllten, kreischten und grölten laut herum. Es war ohrenbetäubend. Ein Ork kam von der Seite auf Celegalad zu. "Wwwee....we...werrr..werrsssseid ddenn...denn Ih...Ihhrr?", lallte er. "Das geht Euch gar nichts an!", erwiderte Celegalad kühl. Der Ork wurde wütend. "Ssssoo, meei..meinnt Ihr, essss.. äh...geeht michhh nichtssss an, wa...wasss? Abbber esssss geht michhh sssehr wwwooohlll eeetwwasssss an, dddenn i...ich.. bbbin dder o-oberste Ha-hauptmann! Sssei bloß niiicht zu ffffrech!" Der Ork holte weit aus und versuchte, Celegalad mit einem Schwinger zu treffen. Allerdings war er schon so betrunken, dass er sie weit verfehlte. Celegalad zog in einer einzigen Bewegung ihr Schwert, hieb es dem Ork zwischen die Rippen und steckte es wieder in die Scheide. Der Ork kippte um, und auf einmal war es totenstill im Raum. Alle Orks sahen auf die verhüllte Gestalt am Eingang. Der große Ork auf dem Thron richtete sich wütend auf. "Wer bist du, dass du mein Fest einfach so störst?", fragte er mit einer Stimme wie ein Donnergrollen. Celegalad verstellte ihre Stimme. "Mein Name ist Cun. Ich weiß einige Dinge über König Aragorn, die dir sicherlich nützen würden!", sagte sie furchtlos. Der Ork kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ist dir bewusst, dass ich dich gefangennehmen könnte und dein Wissen aus dir herausfoltern lassen?", fragte er selbstgefällig, während sich ein Raunen unter den anderen Orks erhob. "Wieso sollte ich dich laufen lassen, nachdem du mir dein Wissen mitgeteilt hast und dich womöglich noch entlohnen?" Celegalad hatte mit einer Bewegung den Bogen auf ihn angelegt. "Weil ich euch sonst töten würde!", erwiderte sie seelenruhig. Es herrschte wieder vollkommene Stille im Raum. Alle Orks sahen verwundert auf die Szenerie, die sich ihnen bot. Auf einmal fing der große Ork an zu lachen. "Du gefällst mir, Cun! Komm setz' dich zu mir! Willst du nicht die Kapuze absetzen?", fragte er. Celegalad schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, denn dann müsste ich euch ebenfalls umbringen!", sagte sie regungslos. Der Ork schlug sich auf die Schenkel vor Lachen. "Du gefällst mir immer besser!", brüllte er. "Los, noch mehr Wein für unseren Gast!"  
  
Sam machte mit Hilfe von Merry ein Feuer an und begann, den Hasen, den Aragorn vorhin erlegt hatte, zu braten. Legolas saß mit Elrohír ein wenig abseits. Die beiden unterhielten sich leise auf elbisch. Aragorn saß mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und sah gedankenverloren in Richtung Mordor und dachte mal wieder an Arwen und die Mission, auf der sie sich befanden. Sam kannte diesen Blick zur Genüge. Frodo redete mit Gandalf, und Pippin und Gimli lagen im Gras und schliefen. Sam betrachtete wieder Aragorn. Seine Schultern waren eingesunken und er sah schwach und zerbrechlich aus. Um den Hals trug er Arwens Kette und er spielte damit herum. Der Aufschrei Elronds, den sie vor vier Tagen vernommen hatten, beunruhigte den König doch mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Plötzlich sprangen Legolas und Elrohír auf und sahen in Richtung Westen. "Ein sehr schneller Reiter kommt direkt auf uns zu!", meldete Elrohír. "Ja, er trägt ein jägergrünes Wams und ist anscheinend ein Elb. Allerdings reitet er unter dem Wappen Gondors!", fügte Legolas hinzu. Die anderen sprangen auf und sahen dem Reiter entgegen. Als dieser sie erblickte, hielt er sein Pferd abrupt an und sprang aus dem Sattel. Er war vollkommen außer Atem und kniete sich vor Aragorn hin. "Seid gegrüßt, Euer Hoheit!", sagte er und stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin. "Mein Name ist Almur. Ich bringe Euch eine Nachricht von König Elrond! Vor sieben Tagen wurde Ihre königliche Hoheit, Lady Arwen, zusammen mit ihren Dienerinnen auf der Reise nach Bruchtal von einer Horde Orks überfallen. Alle ihre Dienerinnen kamen um, und Lady Arwen wurde nach Minas Morgul verschleppt. Dies alles wurde von ihrer Schwester Celegalad in Erfahrung gebracht, die sich ohne Umschweife auf den Weg dorthin gemacht hat und ihrem Vater eine Nachricht zukommen ließ!" Aragorn schwankte und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Elrohír stieß einen Schreckenslaut aus. Gimli stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und die Hobbits sahen sich erschrocken an. "Meine beiden Schwestern sind in einer solch großen Gefahr? Oh nein! Wir müssen schnellstens nach Minas Morgul reiten!", rief Elrohír verzweifelt. Die Hobbits redeten leise mit einander. Frodo öffnete gerade den Mund, als ihm Legolas auch schon zuvor kam. "Ihr habt noch eine Schwester? Das wussten wir ja gar nicht! War sie denn auch auf der Hochzeit?", fragte er überrascht. "Sie war kurz da, um zu gratulieren, musste dann aber wieder auf eine Mission. Elrond übergibt alle wichtigen Missionen ihr, da er weiß, dass sie dann perfekt durchgeführt werden.", antwortete Gandalf. Aragorn sank in die Knie und drückte sich seine Hand auf die Augen. "Ich hätte sie nicht alleine reiten lassen sollen. Ich hätte ihr eine Eskorte mitgeben sollen, auch wenn sie es nicht wollte!", sagte er heiser. Gandalf legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen!", sagte er. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Er richtete sich auf. "Los, sattelt die Pferde! Wir reiten sofort los!", befahl er. Die Hobbits und Gimli stürzten zu den Pferden. Elrohír wandte sich an Legolas. "Das sind schreckliche Nachrichten. Auch wenn meine Schwester Celegalad es mit jedem Krieger in Mittelerde aufnehmen könnte und ihr Schwert Heru-dagor, das sogar Mithril zerschneiden kann, überall in Mittelerde besungen wird, habe ich Angst, dass sie vor Wut den Überblick verliert!", sagte er leise.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, jetzt ist es also raus, wer Celegalad ist! Ich habe sie einfach in die Finwe-Family integriert. Sorry an alle Fundamental- HdR- Fans, aber die lesen solche Stories wahrscheinlich eh nicht! Ehrlich, ich habe keineswegs die Absicht, einen gewaltverherrlichenden Text oder sowas zu schreiben, aber ich glaube auch, dass es früher nicht immer so sanft zuging mit Menschenrechten und so weiter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Die Tür zu ihrer Zelle öffnete sich quietschend und knarrend. Der Schatten zweier Orkwachen fiel auf sie. Arwen atmete tief ein. Einer der Wachen riss sie wie immer auf die Füße. Er löste ihre Fesseln und stieß sie auf den Gang hinaus. Der andere zerrte sie brutal hoch und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Er brachte sie die Folterkammer und drückte sie auf einen Stuhl. Dann ging er hinaus und verriegelte die Tür von außen. Arwen sah sich um. In der Nähe auf einem Tisch lag ein Dolch. Sie nahm ihre Kräfte zusammen und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Sie schaffte es, den Dolch an sich zu nehmen. Jetzt konnte sie ihn jedoch nicht benutzen. Arwen schob ihren Rock ein Stück hoch und befestigte ihn in ihrem Unterrock, oder eher, in dem Stofffetzen, der noch davon übrig war. Kaum war sie fertig, ertönten auch schon Schritte auf dem Gang.  
  
Durus kippte einen Becher Wein nach dem anderen in sich hinein. Er schenkte auch seinem Gast immer wieder nach, allerdings beförderte Celegalad diesen Wein immer wieder in den Becher ihres Gastgebers. Nach einer Weile meinte Durus: "Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, Cun, mein Freund, dann lass' uns erst einmal eine Nacht schlafen, dann können wir morgen alles in Ruhe besprechen. Du bekommst selbstverständlich eines der besten Gästezimmer!" Celegalad wurde von einem Ork, der anscheinend ziemliche Angst vor ihr hatte, denn er hatte es sehr eilig, von ihr wegzukommen, in ihr Gästezimmer geführt. Es war ein Raum mit einem Fenster und einem Kamin, in dem ein Feuer brannte. Sonst stand nur noch ein Bett in dem Raum, das so hart wie Stein war. Celegalad seufzte und machte sich daran, die Bettdecke so zu drapieren, dass es den Anschein hatte, als schliefe sie darin. Dann schlüpfte sie aus dem Zimmer und machte sich auf Erkundungstour. Dabei interessierten sie besonders die Keller und Kerker. Allerdings war in keinem einzigen Arwen zu finden. Da sah sie, wie Durus mit schweren Schritten auf eine Tür zu ging, vor der eine Wache stand. Sofort waren drei weitere, massige Orks an seiner Seite. Durus gab der Wache einen Wink und diese entriegelte die Tür. Durus trat ein, und die drei massigen Orks und die Wache folgten ihm. Sie schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Celegalad lief zu der Tür und legte ein Ohr auf das Holz. Sie hörte Stimmen; die von Durus, die von den anderen Orks und die von....Arwen. "Willst du uns immer noch nichts erzählen?", hörte sie Durus fragen. "Nein! Von mir aus könnt ihr mit mir machen was ihr wollt, von mir erfahrt ihr nichts!", antwortete Arwen ohne zu zögern heftig. Durus wurde wütend. "Nein? Na warte, du Miststück! Peitsche!", befahl er. Celegalad zuckte zusammen, als die Peitsche knallte. Sie hörte jedoch keinen Laut von den Lippen ihrer Schwester. Immer wieder knallte die Peitsche, gnadenlos. Celegalad umspannte den Schaft ihres Schwertes und schluckte hart. Sie versuchte, sich zu beherrschen. Sie musste sich jetzt einen Plan ausdenken, sonst kämen sie hier nie raus. Plötzlich hörte das Knallen auf. Celegalad hatte ihre Hand immer noch an ihr Schwert geklammert. "Sie ist schon wieder ohnmächtig geworden!", brüllte Durus wütend. "Los, schafft sie mir aus den Augen!!!" Celegalad versteckte sich schnell in einer Nische, als zwei der Orks aus der Tür kamen und Arwen durch die Gewölbe schliffen. Sie folgte ihnen und fand heraus, wo Arwen untergebracht war. Dann hastete sie zurück in ihr Zimmer.  
  
"Wir werden ungefähr noch acht Stunden brauchen, wenn wir jetzt durchreiten!", erklärte Aragorn. Er sah in die Runde der Gefährten. "Schafft ihr das?" Alle nickten heftig, niemand sagte ein Wort. Aragorn lächelte leicht. "Danke!", sagt er einfach. Dann schwangen sich alle auf ihre Pferde. Sie erreichten nach knapp acht Stunden die Hügelkette, auf der am Tag noch Celegalad Nimsûl weggeschickt hatte. Es war ungefähr drei Uhr morgens. Sie stiegen ab und führten ihre Pferde am Zügel weiter. Legolas blieb stehen. "Was ist denn das?", fragte er und zeigte auf die Burg von Minas Morgul. "Es sieht aus, als würde es dort brennen!" Die anderen sahen ebenfalls dort hin. Jedoch konnte keiner mit Ausnahme von Elrohír etwas erkennen. Aragorn beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er wurde immer unruhiger. Ein Feuer konnte sonst etwas bedeuten, aber egal weshalb es eines gab, seine Arwen war so oder so in größter Gefahr.  
  
Celegalad wartete bis spät in die Nacht. Dann öffnete sie leise die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und huschte durch die endlosen Korridore in den Südflügel der Burg. Die Kerker befanden sich im Nordflügel, also hatte sie großen Spielraum. In einer großen Halle im Südflügel nahm sie die Tische und Stühle und trug sie hinaus auf den Balkon, unter dem sich das Pulver- und Waffenlager der Orks befand. Celegalad türmte die Tische, Stühle und wenige andere Möbel so nah wie möglich an dem Balkongeländer auf. Zum Schluss warf sie über alles die riesigen, langen Vorhänge, die an der Tür zum Balkon gehangen hatten und legte mit den Vorhängen der anderen Fenster eine Spur in die Halle. Sie nahm alle Fackeln von der Wand und zündete das Ende der Stoffspur in der Halle an. Dann jagte sie schnell durch die Gänge zu den Kerkern im Nordflügel.  
  
Es war ein Leichtes für Celegalad, die beiden Wachen zu beseitigen, die vor der Zelle von ihrer Schwester standen. Sie nahm ihnen den Schlüssel ab und öffnete die Tür. Im schwachen Licht der Fackeln konnte sie ihre Schwester auf dem Boden kauernd sehen. Arwen sah zu ihr hoch, und ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. "Cele?! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie undeutlich. Celegalad kniete sich neben sie und öffnete die Fesseln ihrer Schwester. "Na, ich hole dich hier heraus. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir das selbe Schicksal widerfährt wie Mutter!" Sie zog Arwen hoch, doch deren Beine knickten ein. "Ich kann nicht!", sagte Arwen. Sie sank wieder zu Boden. Dabei fiel ihr der Dolch aus der Unterrock. Celegalad sah sie fragend an. "Ich wollte Durus damit umbringen!", erklärte Arwen. Celegalad sagte nichts sondern steckte ihn einfach ein. "Gute Idee!", meinte sie. Dann legte sie Arwen ihren Arm um die Hüfte und zog sie noch einmal hoch. "Komm. Du musst dich zusammenreissen! Gleich sind wir draussen, und da wartet auch schon Nimsûl!" Arwen biss die Zähne zusammen und humpelte von Celegalad gestützt die Gänge entlang nach draussen auf den Burghof. Immer wieder mussten sie stehen bleiben. Im Burghof angekommen, wurden sie fast von tausenden Orks, die kopflos vor Angst wegen des Feuers waren, umgerannt. Celegalad versuchte, Arwen ungesehen zum Tor zu bringen. Sie schaffte es auch, und als sie im Tor standen, pfiff Celegalad schrill. Nimsûl tauchte augenblicklich aus dem Dunkeln auf und galoppierte auf sie zu. Die panischen Orks im Burghof wandten sich alle den beiden Flüchtlingen zu, als sie den Pfiff hörten. "Haltet sie!", ertönte ein Schrei von Durus. Die Orks sammelten sich und begannen, im Laufschritt auf die beiden Mädchen zu zu halten. Celegalad stieß ihre Schwester auf Nimsûl und sagte: "Er weiß, wo er dich hinbringen soll! Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen! Ich komme wieder zu dir!" Arwen war vor Anstrengung halb ohnmächtig. "Nein!", sagte sie schwach und hielt Celegalads Hand fest. "Nein!", wiederholte sie. Celegalad löste ruhig ihre Hand von der ihrer Schwester. "Sie würden uns verfolgen. Wir hätten keine Chance. Ich werde sie jedoch aufhalten!" Sie wandte sich an Nimsûl. "Egal was passiert, du lässt sie nicht allein! Bring' sie ohne Umschweife nach Minas Tirith! Los!" Sie schlug ihm auf die Flanke und er galoppierte los. Celegalad wandte sich wieder dem Burghof zu. Die Orks rannten als eine Wut schnaubende Wand auf sie zu. Celegalad kletterte das Burgtor hinauf und auf die Zinnen. Die Orks folgten ihr. Celegalad erschlug einige ihrer Verfolger, doch es waren zu viele. Also rannte sie in die Burg hinein, peinlich darauf bedacht, nicht zu nah an den Südflügel heranzukommen. Als sie über eine große Galerie lief, stellten sich ihr einige Orks in den Weg. Celegalad riss ihr Schwert aus der Scheide. Sollten sie doch ruhig kommen!  
  
Die Gefährten führten ihre Pferde immer noch am Zügel. Plötzlich hörten sie aus der Finsternis einen raschen Hufschlag. Kurz darauf tauchte ein weißes Pferd aus dem schwarzen Nebel auf. "Das ist Nimsûl, das Pferd von Celegalad!", rief Elrohír aus. Legolas stellte sich dem Pferd in den Weg und hielt es an. Zu seinem Entsetzen war eine halb bewusstlose Arwen die Reiterin. Aragorn war sofort bei dem Hengst und hob seine schwer verletzte Frau herunter. Arwen war den Tränen nahe. "Cele..... sie.... sie ist noch dort! Helft ihr! Sie.. sie hat mich alleine los geschickt.... Die Orks........" Aragorn küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Wir helfen ihr! Keine Angst!" Gandalf kam zu ihnen. "Ich bleibe hier und versorge ihre Wunden. Reitet ihr nach Minas Morgul!" Aragorn nickte und drückte Arwen noch einmal an sich. Dann legte er sie vorsichtig unter einen Felsvorsprung. Er schwang sich wieder auf sein Pferd und preschte los und anderen folgten ihm. Als sie sich der Burg näherten, wurde diese von einer heftigen Explosion erschüttert. Teile der Burg fielen zusammen, und nur der Haupttrakt stand noch. "Was zum.....", fragte Gimli. "Das Feuer muss das Pulverlager erwischt haben. Ich habe gehört, Minas Morgul besitzt eines der größten. Na ja, jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr!" Sie erreichten die Burg und saßen ab. Im Burghof lagen lauter Trümmer und tote Orks herum. Sie stiegen über sie hinweg und sahen sich um. Elrohírs scharfe Augen entdeckten im Licht des immer noch brennenden Feuers an der Burgmauer Blutspuren von Orks. Alle kletterten eine Treppe zu den Zinnen hinauf und sahen dort einige Orks tot auf dem Boden liegen. "Das muss Celegalad gewesen sein!", meinte Aragorn. Sie folgten der Spur der toten Orks und kamen schließlich auf eine vollkommen zerstörte Galerie, die von der Explosion unmittelbar betroffen worden war. Alles war voller toter Orks, die anscheinend jedoch nicht alle an der Explosion gestorben waren, denn vielen war der Kopf sauber abgetrennt worden oder sie hatten einen Pfeil in den Rippen stecken. Die Gefährten bewegten sich auf der Suche nach Celegalad vorsichtig über die Galerie. Legolas entdeckte etwas glitzerndes auf dem Boden. Er zog aus einem Aschehäufchen eine Kette hervor. Irgendwo hatte er die schon mal gesehen.....Er wandte sich zu den anderen um und hielt sie hoch. "Hier! Die lag hier auf dem Boden! Sie sieht genau so aus, wie die Kette, die Arwen Aragorn geschenkt hat!" Elrohír war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm und nahm die Kette in die Hand. "Das ist Celegalads Kette! Sie und Arwen hatten diesselben. Sie wollten sie nur demjenigen schenken, mit dem sie die Ewigkeit verbringen wollten! Celegalad hätte sie nie freiwillig hergegeben, und sie ist aus Mithril. Man kann sie ihr nicht vom Hals reissen!" Er schluckte. "Das heißt dann wohl, sie ist nicht mehr am Leben!" Er wandte sich ab. "Und wo ist ihre Leiche?", fragte Aragorn. Legolas räusperte sich. "Es heißt, die Orks zerstückelten die Leichen ihrer Feinde, besonders wenn es Elben sind, um zu zeigen, wie stark sie sind.", sagte er leise. "Trotzdem! Wir müssen nochmal suchen!", sagte Frodo. Sie suchten zwei Stunden ohne Unterlass und fanden schließlich unter einigen verkohlten Balken auf der Galerie Celegalads Schwert Heru-dagor. Elrohír nahm es todtraurig an sich. Obwohl sie noch einige Zeit weiter suchten, entdeckten sie keine Spur von Celegalad oder ihre Leiche. Ab und zu hastete noch ein vereinzelter Ork durch die Räume der Burg, ansonsten war nichts zu sehen. Dann mussten sie die Burg räumen, da sich das Feuer bereits gefährlich weit ausgebreitet hatte. Elrohír steckte die Kette und das Schwert ein, und alle machten sich schweren Herzens wieder auf zu ihren Pferden.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Einige von euch werden sich jetzt wahrscheinlich fragen, wieso diese Fanfiction auf der obl- Seite ist, wo es doch hauptsächlich um Arwen, Aragorn und diese Celegalad geht. Aber Legolas kommt auch noch, versprochen!!!!!! *handaufsherzleg* Er kommt sogar schon im nächsten Chapter! (ok, das klingt jetzt scheiße, immerhin ist es ja eine Fanfic, die sich hauptsächlich um Legolas drehen sollte..... *sorry* Aber tut sie ja auch, nur mit ein bisschen Verzögerung.....*verlegengrins*) Ach ja, und das mit Arwens Mutter ist echt passiert. Sie wurde von Orks geschändet. Sie ist zwar nicht gestorben, aber schon mit einem der früheren Schiffe in den Westen gefahren. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Eine Woche später waren sie wieder in Minas Tirith angekommen. Zu ihrer Überraschung war auch Elrond dort. Er musste seiner Tochter und seinem Sohn nur einmal in die Augen sehen, und schon wusste er, was vorgefallen war. Er umarmte seine Kinder, und Elrohír gab ihm das Schwert und die Kette. Elrond nahm beides und wandte sich ab. Er ging in den Garten des Palastes, während Aragorn, der seine Frau immer noch stützen musste, Arwen fest in den Arm nahm. "Das muss hart für ihn sein. Bereits das zweite Mitglied aus unserer Familie, das den Orks zum Opfer fiel!", flüsterte Arwen. Aragorn wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte, aber Arwen schien gar keine Antwort zu erwarten. Also nahm er sie auf den Arm und trug sie zu den Häusern der Heilung.  
  
Ioreth stand gerade mit ihrer Cousine Imloth Melui und ein paar anderen Freundinnen auf dem Marktplatz, als Abera, ihre Schwester, auf sie zu kam. "Habt ihr schon gehört? Vorhin ist angeblich der König aus Mordor wieder gekommen. Er war gar nicht krank, wie es erzählt worden war. Er musste Königin Arwen aus den Händen der Orks befreien, zusammen mit Legolas Grünblatt, Gimli Gloinssohn, Frodo Beutlin, Sam Gamdschie, Merry Brandybock, Pippin Tuk, Gandalf dem Weißen und Elrohír Finwe, dem Bruder von Arwen. Allerdings scheint dabei jemand gestorben zu sein, aber wer, weiß niemand! Angeblich hatte dieser jemand einen Pakt mit den Orks geschlossen, aber König Aragorn kam dahinter!", erzählte sie atemlos. "Nein, wie aufregend! Siehst du, Bäschen, unser König ist ein wahrer Held. Er rettet seine über alles geliebte Frau aus den Klauen der Orks!", sagte Ioreth an Imloth gewandt. Imloth schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber einer hat dabei sein Leben lassen müssen! Was ist daran romantisch?" Bevor ihre Cousine antworten konnte, ertönten plötzlich Fanfaren, und der König selbst trat auf eine Erhöhung in der Mitte des Marktplatzes. Die Leute drängten sich neugierig darum. "Er sieht sehr erschöpft aus! Sieh dir mal seine eingefallenen Wangen an!", flüsterte Abera Ioreth zu. Aragorn begann zu sprechen. "Volk von Gondor! Um den Gerüchten und dem Gerede entgegen zu wirken, möchte ich selber erzählen, was sich zugetragen hat! Vor vierzehn Tagen wurde Königin Arwen auf der Reise nach Bruchtal von Orks überfallen und nach Minas Morgul verschleppt. Ihre Schwester Celegalad war die Erste, die davon erfuhr, und sie machte sich auf den Weg dorthin, während sie König Elrond eine Nachricht zu kommen ließ. Zu dieser Zeit befand ich selbst mich zusammen mit einigen Gefährten auf einer Kontrollreise nach Mordor. Elrond sandte uns einen Boten. Wir beschleunigten unseren Ritt, kamen jedoch zu spät nach Minas Morgul. Celegalad hatte ihre Schwester zwar schon befreit und sie auf ihrem Pferd nach Hause geschickt, musste dabei jedoch ihr Leben lassen. Die Trauerfeier für sie findet in einer Woche statt, wenn Königin Arwen wieder zu Kräften gekommen ist. Bis dahin herrscht Volkstrauer!"  
  
Es war einen Tag vor der Trauerfeier. Legolas betrat wieder einmal die Bibliothek, um seinen Vater zu sprechen, der ihn hatte rufen lassen. König Thranduíl kam ohne Umschweife zur Sache. "Legolas, wie du vielleicht weißt, solltest du als Thronerbe vom "Wald der grünen Blätter" eine standesgemäße Ehefrau haben. Nun, der König von den Drei Auen, Dae-Aglar, hat mich aufgesucht, während du in Mordor warst. Seine Tochter Daevaltir ist ungefähr so alt wie du, ein paar Jahrhunderte jünger, glaube ich. Ihr Vater ist sehr mächtig. Du solltest sie heiraten. Es wäre zum Wohl vom "Wald der grünen Blätter" und unserer Familie." Legolas sah seinen Vater sprachlos an. Hatte er da gerade richtig gehört? Sein Vater hatte ihm gerade gesagt, wen er heiraten solle? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Sein Vater würde ihm doch nie irgendwelche Vorschriften in dieser Art machen! Das musste ein Scherz sein. "Äh, war das jetzt ein Witz? Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich aus Machtgründen diese Daevaltir heirate, oder?", fragte er perplex. Thranduíl richtete sich auf. "Und wieso nicht?", fragte er plötzlich laut. Legolas zuckte die Schultern. "Ich habe sie noch nie gesehen! Woher soll ich denn wissen, ob ich sie überhaupt mag? Ich verstehe, dass ich ein Mädchen heiraten sollte, die ungefähr den selben Stand hat wie ich, aber dabei geht es ja wohl auch um Gefühle und Anziehung!", sagte er verwirrt. Thranduíls Augen blitzten vor Wut. "Keine Widerrede! Daevaltir kommt zusammen mit ihrem Vater in fünf Tagen hierher. Und du wirst einer Verlobung zustimmen!", donnerte er. Legolas wurde wütend. "Was ist los mit dir? Du benimmst dich doch sonst nicht so! Was soll denn das? Du kannst mir doch nicht einfach in mein Leben reinreden!", brüllte er zurück. "Ach ja? Ich sage dir, was mit mir los ist! Ich will, dass mein Königreich vernünftig weitergeführt wird! Und ich will, dass es stärker wird!" König Thranduíl schlug so fest mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass die Bücher, die darauf lagen, hoch hüpften. Legolas war rot vor Zorn. "Wenn dir so viel an dem Reich liegt, dann regiere es doch selber weiter und lass mich damit in Ruhe!" Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte aus der Bibliothek in die Stallungen. Er nahm Hasufel und ritt aus der Stadt hinaus, irgendwo hin. Er musste jetzt hier weg. Was dachte sich sein Vater bloß dabei? Legolas machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn. Es war regelrecht unheimlich, wie sich sein sonst so ruhiger Vater aufgeführt hatte! Er ritt und ritt, ohne zu überlegen, wo hin. Schließlich erreichte er ein kleines Gasthaus, das sich "Regenbogen" nannte und von einem Menschenehepaar geführt wurde. Er ließ Hasufel frei herumlaufen und ging in die Gaststube. Der Ritt hatte ihn durstig gemacht. Die Gaststube war hell und freundlich. Überall standen Pflanzen herum und es waren viele Gäste da, die alle sehr ausgelassen schienen. Legolas setzte sich an einen der freien kleineren Tische in der Nähe der Theke. Die Wirtin hetzte an ihm vorbei, während sie ihm ein "Komme gleich!" zu rief. Sie verschwand hinter der Theke und füllte einige Bierkrüge auf. Währenddessen kamen zwei junge Mädchen aus einem Nebenzimmer. Das eine hatte braune, lange Haare und tiefgraue Augen. Die andere hatte war blond und hatte blaue Augen, so wie die Wirtin. "Ich habe ihr etwas von meinen Sachen geliehen, Mama! Wir haben ihre Kleider gewaschen und jetzt trocknen sie gerade.", sagte das blonde Mädchen zu der Wirtin. Sie sah sich um. "Oh je, es ist kein Tisch mehr frei!", sagte sie dann. Das braunhaarige Mädchen zuckte die Achseln. "Das ist nicht schlimm!", sagte sie. "Ich frage einfach, ob jemand noch an seinem Tisch Platz für mich hat!" Sie kam auf Legolas' Tisch zu. "Guten Tag! Ist bei Euch noch ein Platz frei? Alle anderen Tische sind belegt!", fragte sie lächelnd. Legolas lächelte ebenfalls. "Natürlich, nehmt ruhig Platz!", forderte er sie auf. Als sich das Mädchen hinsetzte, fielen ihre Haare ein wenig nach hinten und gaben den Blick auf die Ohren frei. Sie waren spitz. "Was tut Ihr hier, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf?", fragte die Elbin. "Hier kehren doch sonst nur Menschen ein!" Legolas zuckte die Achseln. "Ich bin ein wenig umher geritten und hier gelandet!", erklärte er. Das Mädchen nickte. "Aha!", sagte sie. "Ich habe Euer Pferd gesehen. Es ist ein prächtiges und schönes Tier." Legolas nickte. "Es ist vom Hofe des verstorbenen König Theoden.", antwortete er. "Das habe ich mir schon gedacht!", erwiderte das Mädchen. " Ich bin einmal dort gewesen. Die Pferde vom König der Mark verdienen wirklich ihren Ruf als die Besten!", erzählte sie. Die Wirtin kam, und Legolas bestellte sich einen Traubensaft. Das Mädchen nahm ebenfalls einen Traubensaft und noch ein paar geröstete Kartoffeln mit Ei. "Und was macht Ihr hier, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte Legolas. Die Wirtin brachte das Gewünschte. "Ihr dürft!" Das Mädchen grinste. "Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith. Morgen will ich dort erscheinen, und heute ruhe ich mich hier noch von einer anstrengenden Reise aus." Legolas fragte nicht weiter. Sie war anscheinend auch eine der Elben, die zur Trauerfeier Celegalads kamen. Es war merkwürdig, wie bekannt Celegalad einerseits unter vielen Elben war und andererseits wie unbekannt. Er sah der Elbin beim Essen zu. Sie schien sehr hungrig zu sein. Trotzdem hatte sie tadellose Tischmanieren. Wenn er sich so umsah, wie manche Leute hier sonst noch so aßen, schüttelte es ihn. Also konzentrierte er sich lieber auf seine Tischgenossin. Sie sah sich gerade aufmerksam mit ihren grauen Augen um. Ihre Augenfarbe war faszinierend. Einerseits war sie grau, ein silbernes und irgendwie warmes grau, und andererseits waren sie blau, tiefblau mit einem silbernen Schimmer. Und dieser silberne Schimmer verlieh ihren Augen einen einfühlsamen Ausdruck. Nachdem beide mit dem Essen bzw. Trinken fertig waren, stand Legolas auf. Es war schon Nachmittag, und er musste zurück in den Palast, um mit Aragorn die Elben begrüßen, die zur Trauerfeier kamen. Die Elbin folgte ihm nach draussen. Hasufel kam angetrabt, und Legolas schwang sich auf ihn hinauf. Er ritt wie immer ohne Sattel. Die Elbin kam näher und streichelte Hasufels Nüstern. "Er ist wirklich schön!", sagte sie. Dann sah sie zu ihm hoch. "Ich hoffe, unsere Wege kreuzen sich nicht nur einmal!" Die Sonne schien ihr auf das Gesicht und ihre Augen schienen für einen Augenblick so hell wie Mithril. Legolas lächelte. "Das hoffe ich auch!" Die Elbin lachte und wandte sich dann wieder dem Gasthaus zu. "Und mit soll ich Euch bei der erhofften baldigen Begrüßung nennen?", fragte er verschmitzt. Die Elbin drehte sich schmunzelnd um. "Ich habe viele Namen! Nennt mich wie Ihr wollt!" Dann verschwand sie in dem Gasthaus.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- -------------------------------------------------------------- Ich glaube, so langsam kommen wir dem Sinn der Geschichte näher. Wurde auch Zeit, ich weiß.... Ich musste Ioreth einfach mit hineinnehmen, ich finde diese Frau einfach sowas von lustig! Was mit Thranduil abgeht, kann man nicht erklären. Er ist ja eigentlich immer sehr bedächtig und warum ausgerechnet JETZT nicht, muss man nicht verstehen. Das kommt noch. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Legolas stand neben Arwen und Aragorn, die die Elben begrüßten, die zur Trauerfeier von Celegalad kamen. Die Gruppen der Elben schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Es waren jetzt sicher schon über sechshundert Elben angekommen! Vielleicht kam diese Elbin aus dem Wirtshaus ja auch noch? Wie kam er den jetzt auf diesen Gedanken? Sie hatte doch gesagt, sie käme erst Morgen nach Minas Tirith! Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. Aber vielleicht hatte sie sich doch um entschlossen...... Legolas konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade dachte. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Diese Elbin spukte schon die ganze Zeit in seinem Kopf herum. So sehr er auch versuchte, sich abzulenken, seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um sie. "Legolas, würdest du bitte helfen, die Zeltstadt aufzubauen? Viele meiner Leute können kein Elbisch und deshalb ist es schwierig, die Übersicht zu behalten, wenn ungefähr achthundert Elben ihre Zelte auf der großen Wiese aufbauen!" Aragorns Stimme riss Legolas aus seinen Gedanken. "Ja, natürlich!", erwiderte er. Gimli kam mit ihm mit, als er sich zu der großen Wiese aufmachte. "Was ist los, Herr Elb? Ihr seid so still. Das heißt, noch stiller als sonst, denn sehr gesprächig seid ihr Elben ja nicht!", fragte er. Legolas seufzte. Er wusste ja selbst nicht mal, was los war. Aber Gimli würde nicht locker lassen. Also sagte er: "Ach, mein Vater ist zur Zeit so seltsam. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen. Er will sogar, dass ich irgend so eine Elbenprinzessin heirate, damit die Macht Düsterwaldes für die nächsten Jahrtausende gesichert ist. Es ist richtig unheimlich, denn er war plötzlich so aufbrausend!" Gimli brummte zustimmend. Dann sagte er: "Und was ist der wirkliche Grund für deine Zurückgezogenheit?" Ihm entging wirklich nichts. Legolas erzählte ihm von der Elbin und ihrer Begegnung in dem Wirtshaus. "Nennt mich wie Ihr wollt?", wiederholte Gimli. "Und wie nennst du sie?" "Mithwen!", antwortete Legolas ohne zu zögern. Gimli kratzte sich am Kopf. "Aha. Und wieso nennst du sie 'Mithwen'?", fragte er. "Mithwen ist Sindarin und bedeutet "Silbernes Mädchen". Das ist genau der richtige Name für sie. Ihre Augen sind nämlich silbern, fast so hell wie Mithril. Es klingt verrückt, ist aber wirklich so!", meinte Legolas. "Na, dann hoffe ich, dass du deine Lady Mithwen bald wiedertriffst, damit du wieder normal bist!", sagte Gimli nüchtern.  
  
Am Abend versammelten sich alle Elben und Trauergäste in der Kaminhalle. Eine Grauelbin spielte auf der Harfe, während ein anderer Elb mit klarer Stimme Celegalad zu besingen begann:  
  
Celegalad hieß sie, das silb're Licht, wie Mondschein war ihr Angesicht Wunderschön war sie, so wie Mithril, derselben stark wie Earendil  
  
Sie kämpfte stets mit starker Hand, wie viel Gefahr hat sie gebannt Von Nimsûl ward sie jederzeit begleitet, treu hat der Weiße Wind sie an ihr Ziel geleitet Heru-dagor, der Herr der Schlacht, ihr immer nur hat Sieg gebracht Doch zuletzt musst' er versagen, und wird nie wieder in die Schlacht getragen  
  
An diesem Abend erfuhr Legolas noch so einiges über Celegalad. Sie war die Jüngste der vier Kinder von Elrond und Celebrían gewesen und war sehr klug und weise. Elrond hatte sie all sein Wissen in der Heilkunde und der Schlacht gelehrt. Celegalads Name kam von der Tatsache, dass sie in der Gunst des Mondes stand. Im Mondlicht hatte ihr sonst braunes Haar so hell wie Mithril geschimmert, so wie ihr Gesicht. Ihr ganzer Körper schien dann von einem weiß- silbernen Glanz umgeben zu sein. Sie hatte in vielen Schlachten in Mittelerde tapfer gekämpft, auch im Krieg gegen Sauron. Ihr Schwert Heru-Dagor war eines der sehr seltenen Schwerter, die Mithril durchtrennen konnten. Die Lieder der Elben klangen sehr traurig und sehnsüchtig. Arwen saß die ganze Zeit an Aragorn gelehnt auf einem Fell auf dem Boden, und die Lieder schienen sie ein wenig zu trösten, ebenso wie Elrohír und Elladan. Elrond jedoch war nirgendwo zu sehen.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------- BITTE!!!! Bringt mich nicht um!!!!!! Das Lied ist nicht so toll, ich weiß, aber es ist soooooooooo schwer, ein Lied zu dichten, sogar ohne die Musik. *hundeblickaufsetz* Ich habe da so ewig dran rumgemacht...... Aber ich wollte unbedingt ein Lied von Celegalad in der Fanfic haben!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Als Celegalad am nächsten Tag Minas Tirith erreichte, sah sie schon von weitem die schwarzen Fahnen der Trauer im Winde flackern. Sie war beunruhigt. Wer war denn bloß gestorben? Hoffentlich nicht Arwen oder ein anderer der Gefährten. Arwen war zwar schwer verletzt gewesen, aber für Aragorn, ihren Vater und Gandalf muss es doch leicht gewesen sein, Arwen zu heilen! Mit solchen und ähnlichen Gedanken und Überlegungen erreichte sie die Stadttore. Die Wachen hielten sie nicht auf, obwohl sie in einem schwarzen Mantel mit der Kapuze über dem Kopf ankam. Celegalad lief durch die leergefegten Straßen. Niemand war zu sehen. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie sich um. Was war denn los? Ein paar vereinzelte Hunde streunten durch die Gassen und balgten sich um ein paar Essensreste. Celegalad bog um eine Ecke und kam auf der großen Straße aus, die zum Schloß führte. Die Schloßtore standen weit offen, und ein paar Leute hasteten eilig hinein. Celegalad folgte ihnen unauffällig durch die Korridore zum Thronsaal. Ab und zu begegnete ihnen ein Diener oder eine Dienerin, alle mit Trauerminen. Ungefähr zehn Meter vor der riesigen Tür zum Thronsaal standen die letzten Gäste und Schaulustigen. "Ähm, Entschuldigen Sie bitte, um wen wird denn hier getrauert?", fragte sie eine nebenstehenden junge Frau. Die sah sie jedoch nur abschätzig an und erwiderte nichts. Auch die umstehenden anderen Leute beantworteten ihr ihre Frage nicht. Celegalad zuckte die Schultern und schlüpfte durch die Menge hindurch in den geräumigen Thronsaal. Sie lächelte zufrieden. Das war wieder mal eine Eigenschaft, die sie am Elbendasein so schätzte. Im Thronsaal war sie von lauter Elben umgeben. Da sie aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen Elben eher klein war, konnte sie immer noch nichts sehen. In dem Moment sah sie, dass in ihrer Nähe Tinmîr stand, eine Elbin aus Bruchtal, die sie schon öfters dort getroffen hatte. Sie stellte sich neben sie. "Guten Morgen, Tinmîr! Ich bin gerade erst von einer Reise hier angekommen. Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, um wen getrauert wird?", fragte sie flüsternd und schlug die Kapuze zurück. Tinmîr drehte sich unwillig zu ihr um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und sie stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus. Celegalad war verwirrt. Tinmîr wich vor ihr zurück. Ihr Atem raste. Jetzt drehten sich auch die anderen Elben um. Celegalad kannte die meisten unter ihnen. Doch alle erschraken ebenfalls zutiefst und wichen vor ihr zurück, sodass Celegalad schließlich in der Mitte eines Kreises stand, um den sich die Elben drängten und sie anstarrten, als sei sie Sauron persönlich. Celegalad wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen und bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Was war hier nur los?  
  
Aragorn stand gerade vor seinem und Arwens Thron und hielt eine Trauerrede. Elrond, Elladan, Elrohír und die anderen Gefährten saßen auf Stühlen daneben. Elrond sah aus, wie eine Puppe. Er bewegte sich nicht und starrte immer nur gerade aus auf das Kissen mit Heru- Dagor und der Kette Celegalads. Da ertönte auf einmal ein Schrei und es breitete sich Unruhe im Saal aus. Aragorn konnte nichts erkennen und hielt in seiner Rede inne. Arwen stand hastig auf und stellte sich neben ihn. Auch Elrond riss seinen Blick von dem Kissen los und sah zu der Stelle, von der der Schrei gekommen war und wo sich jetzt ein Kreis um eine einzelne Person bildete. Arwen keuchte entsetzt, als sie ihre Schwester erkannte und krallte ihre Hand in Aragorns Arm. Elrond fuhr auf, ebenso wie Elladan, Elrohír und die Gefährten. Unter den Trauergästen erhob sich ein leises Geflüster. Celegalad sah sich verstört um und erblickte ihre Schwester, Aragorn, den Rest ihrer Familie und die Gefährten, die alle vor dem Thron standen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihr Schwert und die Kette. Entsetzen und Überraschung machten sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. "Bei Earendil!", sagte sie tonlos. "Ihr glaubt doch nicht etwa, ich sei tot?" Sie ging langsam auf den Thron zu. Die Menge wich immer noch verschreckt zur Seite. Schließlich stand Celegalad vor Arwen und Aragorn. "Ich habe doch gesagt, ich käme wieder zu dir!", sagte sie leise. "Ja, aber, wir...wir dachten du seist tot! Wir fanden dein Schwert und deine Kette und...." Arwen war fassungslos. "Meine Kette hatte sich in meinen Haaren verfangen, also habe ich sie einfach mit meinem Schwert durchtrennt. Ich wollte sie später wieder anlegen!", sagte Celegalad. "Allerdings kam dann Durus und ließ mir keine Zeit dazu. Er kämpfte wie besessen und trieb mich zum Fenster. Dabei verlor ich mein Schwert. Als die Explosion war, bin ich aus dem Fenster in den Fluss gesprungen, der darunter vorbei fließt!", fuhr sie fort. "Und Durus?", fragte Arwen. Sie spuckte den Namen beinahe aus. Celegalad lächelte verschmitzt und zog einen Dolch aus der Tasche. "Erinnerst du dich?", fragte sie. Arwen nickte. "Und wieso bist du erst jetzt wieder hier?", fragte sie weiter. "Der Fluss war ziemlich reissend und hat mich ein paar Meilen nach Mordor hineingetragen. Als ich endlich wieder an Land war, habe ich mich auf dem Rückweg gemacht. Allerdings zu Fuß, deshalb hat es auch so lange gedauert. Dann war ich noch in Minas Morgul und wollte Heru- Dagor und die Kette wieder holen. Aber beide waren schon weg. Auf dem Fußboden waren in der Asche Spuren eines Menschen, vierer Hobbits, zweier Elben und eines Zwerges. Da habe ich mir schon gedacht, dass Aragorn und die anderen meine Sachen mitgenommen haben. Zur Sicherheit habe ich noch ein paar Orks ausgequetscht, die mir das bestätigten. Und dann habe ich mich wieder zurück nach Minas Tirith gemacht!", erklärte sie. Arwen nahm ihre Schwester wortlos in den Arm. Legolas stieß Gimli an. "Das ist sie!", flüsterte er. "Wer ist sie?", fragte Gimli. "Na, das Mädchen aus dem Gasthaus! Mithwen!", erwiderte Legolas ungeduldig. "Meinst du etwa, du hast Celegalad gestern in dem Gasthaus getroffen?", fragte Gimli laut. Alle drehten sich zu den beiden um. Celegalads Augen blitzten, als sie Legolas erkannte. "Ja, wir haben uns gestern zufällig in einem Gasthaus getroffen. Allerdings wusste er nicht, wer ich bin, und ich wusste nicht, wer er ist!", sagte sie lachend. "So sieht man sich wieder!" Legolas lächelte ebenfalls. Aragorn sah sich um. "Äh, ich glaube, wir sollten den anderen Trauergästen so einiges erklären!" Celegalad wandte sich den Gästen zu, die immer noch sprachlos auf die Szenerie starrten, die sich ihnen bot. "Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, aber das alles hier ist ein Missverständnis! Wie jeder von Ihnen sehen kann, bin ich keinesfalls tot. Es tut mir leid, dass Sie sich umsonst hierher bemüht haben!", sagte sie auf Sindarin, Quenya und Westron. Die Elben unter den Gästen begannen, amüsiert zu lächeln, während unter den Schaulustigen Menschen ein Tumult ausbrach. Aragorn bat alle geladenen Gäste in die Kaminhalle neben an und befahl den Wachen und Dienern, den Thronsaal zu räumen. In der Kaminhalle, wo nach der Trauerfeier ein Essen stattgefunden hätte, erzählte Celegalad noch einmal die ganze Geschichte. Aragorn wandelte den Leichenschmaus einfach in ein Festbankett zur Rettung von Arwen und Celegalad um, bei dem sich alle prächtig amüsierten. Celegalad musste die Geschichte immer wieder erzählen und langsam wurde es ihr lästig. Legolas setzte sich zu ihr, als sie gerade zum wohl hundertsten Mal die Geschichte erzählt hatte und endlich Zeit zum Essen fand. "Wenn Ihr mir gestern schon Euren Namen verraten hättet, könntet Ihr jetzt in Ruhe essen!", meinte Legolas amüsiert beim Anblick ihres genervten Gesichts. Celegalad musste lächeln. "Ja, das stimmt schon, aber wenn ich Euch gestern schon meinen Namen gesagt hätte, wäre es nur halb so lustig gewesen. Nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber in diese ganzen perplexen Gesichter zu schauen, war echt zum kaputt lachen!" Sie lachte kurz auf, als sie sich daran erinnerte. "Aber schon gestern hatte ich das Gefühl, Euch schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben. Ich konnte mich nur nicht erinnern.", fuhr sie fort. "Ich habe Euch damals nur kurz an der Hochzeit von Aragorn und Arwen gesehen!" Legolas wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Gimli zwischen den beiden auftauchte. "Dies ist also Lady Mithwen bzw. Celegalad!", sagte er an Legolas gewandt und musterte sie dann eingehend. "Mithwen?", fragte Celegalad verwirrt. Legolas bedachte Gimli mit einem wütenden Blick, den dieser nur mit einem Grinsen quittierte. "So habe ich Euch getauft, nachdem Ihr mir sagtet, ich solle Euch nennen, wie ich wollte.", erklärte er. Celegalad lächelte. "Und wieso Mithwen?", fragte sie. "Weil Eure Augen so hell schimmern wie Mithril!", sagte Legolas. Celegalad sagte nichts weiter. "Gefällt Euch der Name nicht?", fragte Gimli. "Ich habe mir gleich gedacht, dass der Name nicht allzu...." "Doch, er gefällt mir!", unterbrach Celegalad den Zwerg. "Es ist nur so, dass die meisten mir einen Namen geben, der sich ausschließlich auf meine Kämpfe und Missionen beziehen. Mithwen wäre demnach der erste Name, der mich selbst bezeichnet und nicht meine Taten! "Celegalad" zählt nicht, denn der rührt von der Tatsache her, dass ich unter dem Schutz des Mondes stehe.", sagte sie und sah Legolas in die Augen. Er hätte sich in diesen Augen verlieren können.... "Legolas!" Die Stimme seines Vaters riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Unwillig hob er den Kopf. "König Dae-Aglar ist eben gekommen, zusammen mit seiner Tochter. Komm, du musst sie begrüßen!", sagte König Thranduil und sah ihn eindringlich an. Legolas hatte keine Lust, seinem Vater hier vor allen Gästen eine Szene zu machen, aber er hatte genauso wenig Lust, sich von Celegalad zu verabschieden. Celegalad lächelte. "Na dann, bis später!", sagte sie und nahm ihm damit die Entscheidung ab. Legolas zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Ja, bis später!" Er folgte seinem Vater durch die Tischreihen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- ------------------------------------------------------ Celegalad ist also doch nicht tot! (Was die meisten von euch ja sicher schon im vorherigen Chapter gemerkt haben! *g*) Und Legolas ist bis über beide Ohren verliebt...... Und Thranduil spinnt weiter 'rum..... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Es kann wirklich nervig sein, wenn man Prinz oder Prinzessin ist. Ständig muss man jemanden begrüßen!", sagte Celegalad zu Gimli. "Aber ich weiß gar nicht, wieso der König der Drei Auen so wichtig ist!" Gimli zuckte die Schultern. "Legolas muss ihn und seine Tochter auch nur begrüßen, weil sein Vater möchte, dass er Prinzessin Daevaltir heiratet. Sie sind schon bald verlobt!", sagte Gimli mit seiner typischen Portion Übertreibung. Es überraschte ihn, als er sah, wie sich Celegalads Blick plötzlich verdunkelte. Statt des silbernen Leuchtens war nur noch ein matter Glanz in ihren Augen zu sehen. Sie schluckte. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Ihr seht so blaß aus!", fragte er besorgt. Celegalad nickte heftig. "Ja, Danke, es ist alles in Ordnung, mir geht es gut!", sagte sie hastig. Wieso traf sie dieser Satz so? Sie kannte Legolas doch erst seit gestern! Was war denn daran so schlimm, dass er diese Daevaltir heiraten würde? Daevaltir, was war denn das für ein Name? Celegalad sah auf. Zwischen den anderen Gästen traf sie auf den besorgten und fragenden Blick ihrer Schwester. Celegalad lächelte kurz, um Arwen zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war. War es ja auch. Anscheinend hatte sie die Tatsache, dass alle sie für tot gehalten hatten, doch mehr getroffen, als sie gedacht hatte. Anders war ihre Reaktion auf Gimlis Erzählung nicht zu erklären.  
  
"Ich werde Dae-Aglar gleich nachher auf eine Heirat ansprechen! Und du wirst dich jetzt gleich benehmen und dich so wie ein Prinz verhalten!", sagte Thranduil ohne seinen Sohn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Legolas' Kinnlade klappte herunter. Was war denn das bitte für eine Bemerkung? Er benahm sich IMMER, egal mit wem er es zu tun hatte! Genervt folgte er seinem Vater. Wieso war Dae-Aglar eigentlich schon hier? Er sollte doch erst in vier Tagen kommen! Dae-Aglar saß am Ende eines langen Tisches. "Ah, Thranduil!", rief er laut, als sich der König und Legolas ihnen näherten. "Guten Tag! Wie schön, Euch hier zu treffen!", erwiderte Thranduil ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Und dies ist mein Sohn Legolas!" Thranduil zog Legolas an seinem Ärmel ein Stück weiter zu Dae-Aglar hin. Legolas nickte ein wenig steif. "Ah, es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Euer Hoheit, endlich den Elben unter den Gefährten, die uns alle gerettet haben kennen zu lernen!" Legolas lächelte schief. Das Gelaber ging ihm gewaltig auf die Nerven. Plötzlich erschien ein Mädchen neben Dae-Aglar. "Oh, da bist du ja wieder! König Thranduil, Prinz Legolas, dies ist meine Tochter Daevaltir!", stellte Dae-Aglar sie vor. Thranduil rammte seinem Sohn, der ohnehin gerade dabei war, sich zu verbeugen, seinen Ellbogen in die Rippen. Legolas war nahe daran, einen Wutanfall zu bekommen. Wenn das so weiter ging, pfiff er auf seine Manieren und würde einfach abhauen! Er richtete sich wieder auf. "Es ist mir eine Freude, Euch kennen zu lernen!", sagte er zu Daevaltir, während er sie skeptisch musterte. Sie war wie alle Elben hochgewachsen und trug ihre goldblonden Haare offen, sodass ihr mehrere Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. Ihre blauen Augen sahen ihn kühl und gelangweilt an und ihre Bewegungen waren sehr langsam. "Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits!", sagte sie mit monotoner Stimme. Legolas lächelte kurz. Da begann das Orchester zu spielen. "Na, Daevaltir, wie wäre es mit einem Tänzchen? Ich bin mir sicher, Legolas hätte nichts dagegen!", fragte Dae-Aglar. "Äh, also..."Legolas fühlte sich vollkommen überrumpelt. Er fing einen eindringlichen Blick seines Vaters auf. "Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen!", fuhr er fort und unterdrückte einen tiefen Seufzer.  
  
Celegalad saß eine Zeit lang alleine am Tisch. Gimli hatte sich verabschiedet und wollte mit den Hobbits etwas besprechen. Unwillkürlich sah sie sich immer wieder um und hoffte, einen blonden Schopf zu dem ein paar tiefblaue Augen gehörten zu erblicken. Allerdings war dieser nirgendwo zu entdecken. "Jetzt mach dich nicht verrückt! Er ist immerhin fast verlobt! Also lass bloß deine Finger von ihm!" So etwas und ähnliches sagte sie sich die ganze Zeit vor, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Sie schaffte es nicht, aufzuhören an ihn zu denken. "Edles Fräulein, so alleine?" Eine tiefe Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, Flügelhelm und Drei- Tage- Bart setzte sich mit einem Schwung neben sie. Celegalad sah ihn verwirrt an. "Ich bin Durein, Hauptmann des Heeres von Gondor. Und Ihr seid die Wiederauferstandene, nicht wahr?" Er lachte dröhnend während Celegalad nur höflich lächelte. "Was für Aufgaben hat denn der Hauptmann des Heeres?", fragte Celegalad, um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen. Durein plusterte sich auf und begann, eine Ewigkeit ohne Punkt und Komma zu erzählen, während er einen Becher Wein nach dem anderen in sich hinein schüttete. "Wenn der noch so weiter trinkt, ist er heute Abend sturzbetrunken!", dachte Celegalad. "Er fängt ja jetzt schon an zu lallen!"  
  
Am Abend traf Legolas auf Gimli. Das Fest war immer noch in vollem Gange, und Legolas hatte sich endlich vor Daevaltir retten können. Sein Vater und Dae-Aglar hatten Daevaltir und ihn immer wieder zusammen gebracht. Das hatte zu Folge gehabt, dass Legolas drei Stunden mit Daevaltir tanzen musste und zwei Stunden mit ihr reden und essen. Schließlich hatte er es doch geschafft, sich unter einem Vorwand aus dem Staub zu machen. Jetzt lief er nach draussen, wo ein Zelt und weitere Tischreihen aufgebaut worden waren. Hier traf er auch auf Gimli. "Na Herr Elb, habt Ihr Euch von Eurer Verlobten losreissen können?", fragte Gimli grinsend. "Verlobte? Oh nein, Hilfe! DIE werde ich unter Garantie NICHT heiraten! Die ist so aktiv wie ein Bettvorleger!", rief Legolas. Gimli sah ihn abschätzend an. "Ach ja? Gut, dann brauche ich ja kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass Celegalad dich die ganze Zeit gesucht hat!", sagte er bedächtig. "Sie hat mich gesucht? Wieso hast du sie nicht zu unserem Tisch geschickt? Ich hätte ein wenig Abwechslung gut gebrauchen können!", rief Legolas hastig. "Na ja, weißt du, sie hat nicht direkt gefragt., sie hat sich immer nur umgesehen, seit du weg warst!", erwiderte Gimli. "Und wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte Legolas. "Keine Ahnung, ich glaube, sie ist sich mit Arwen umziehen gegangen!", meinte Gimli. "Aber das war vor einer Dreiviertelstunde, sie kommen sicher bald wieder!" Legolas sah sich um, konnte aber weder Arwen noch Celegalad sehen. "Komm, wir gehen mal zu den anderen. Aragorn wollte dich auch noch sprechen!", schlug Gimli vor. Legolas nickte und folgte seinem Freund zurück in die Halle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - ----------------------------------------- Tja, da kommen wir dem Kern der Story ja schon näher...... *g* Aber es wird noch viiiiiiiieeeel schöner........ Kurze Frage: Bemerkt man den Einfluss der Werbung? ("Edles Fräulein, so alleine?" Red Bull verleiht Flüüüüügel!) *g* 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Als es dunkel war, veranstaltete Gandalf ein beeindruckendes Feuerwerk. Legolas stand ein wenig abseits seiner Gefährten und weit weg von seinem Vater, Dae-Aglar und Daevaltir. Er hatte Celegalad immer noch nicht gefunden. Wo steckte sie bloß? Er war schon ganz kribbelig deswegen! Er hielt das bald nicht mehr aus! "Ein schönes Feuerwerk, nicht war? Gandalf kann das wirklich gut!" Eine helle Stimme riss Legolas aus seinen Gedanken. Er wandte seinen Kopf und sah in die silbernen Augen von Celegalad. "Da seid Ihr ja! Ich habe Euch gesucht!", sagte er erfreut. Celegalad zog lächelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ihr habt mich gesucht?", fragte sie leise. Die letzten Lichtkugeln des Feuerwerks verglühten. "Habt Ihr Lust, einen Spaziergang zu machen?", fragte Legolas.  
  
Kurz darauf liessen die beiden die Festgesellschaft hinter sich und gingen durch den dunklen Park, der nur vom Mondlicht erhellt wurde. Zwischen ein paar Bäumen sahen sie einen sturzbetrunkenen Mann auf dem Boden sitzen, der eine Weinflasche in der Hand hielt und fröhlich vor sich hin brabbelte. "Das ist Durein, der Hauptmann des Heeres von Gondor!", flüsterte Celegalad und lachte. Die beiden kümmerten sich jedoch nicht weiter um ihn und schlenderten weiter, bis sie zu einem kleinen Teich kamen, in dem sich der Himmel spiegelte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen sahen beide gedankenverloren auf das Spiegelbild der Sterne. "Was ist denn das für ein Stern?", fragte Legolas plötzlich und deutete erst auf den Teich, dann in den Himmel. Celegalad, die mittlerweile wieder ihre Kette trug, folgte seinem Blick und sah einen hellen Stern am Himmel. "Ich weiß auch nicht, ich kann ihn jetzt gar nicht zuordnen!", erwiderte sie. "Aber wenn Ihr Lust habt, können wir in mein Zimmer gehen, dort habe ich Sternenkarten und -kalender!"  
  
In Celegalads Zimmer holten die beiden alle Sternkarten, Sternkalender und Nachthimmelzeichnungen zusammen und breiteten sie auf dem Tisch vor dem Fenster im Schein einiger Kerzen aus. Celegalad beugte sich über die größte von ihnen. "Das ist der Mond... hier ist der Abendstern.... hier ist der Stern Earendils..... demnach müsste dieser seltsame Stern der Culmîr sein! Hier! Er ist genau zwischen den drei anderen." Sie tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Karte. Legolas beugte sich über ihre Schulter und nickte. "Ja, Ihr habt Recht!", sagte er leise. Sie roch so gut, wie eine laue Sommernacht mit silbernen Mondschein...... "Mithwen...", flüsterte er zärtlich. Celegalad hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. Wieso fing ihr Herz bloß so an zu klopfen, als er sie so nannte? Sie hatte ihn doch selber dazu aufgefordert! Legolas strich ihr sanft mit einem Finger über den Rücken. Seine Berührung liess sie erschauern und sie atmete tief ein. Sie musste dem hier ein Ende bereiten! Er war schließlich verlobt! Sie richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Legolas, hör' auf, bitte, das gibt nur Ärger...." Er sah sie aus seinen tiefblauen Augen unergründlich an. Celegalad konnte nicht anders und entspannte sich ein wenig. "Wieso Ärger?", fragte Legolas leise. "Na, weil du verlobt bist... und ich die Schwester der Königin....", erwiderte Celegalad mit heiserer Stimme. "Ich bin nicht mit ihr verlobt!", sagte Legolas ebenso leise wie vorher. Er flüsterte fast und strich ihr behutsam eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Und ich werde mich auch nicht mit ihr verloben. Das ist nur ein Wunsch meines Vaters!", fuhr er fort und sah sie ernst an. Celegalads Widerstand fing an, sich aufzulösen und sie schloss die Augen, als Legolas eine Hand an ihr Kinn legte und sie zwang, ihm ihr Gesicht zu zu wenden. Er fuhr mit dem Daumen die Konturen ihrer Lippen nach und Celegalad öffnete langsam wieder unwillkürlich ihre Augen und sah ihn an. Legolas beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Celegalads Widerstand brach endgültig zusammen und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran. Legolas nahm Celegalad auf den Arm und trug sie zum Bett, wo er sie vorsichtig hinlegte. Celegalad zog ihn an seinem Hemdkragen wieder zu sich hin und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Legolas streifte Celegalad den Träger ihres Kleides von der Schulter und übersäte diese dabei mit Küssen. Celegalad seufzte und machte sich daran, Legolas' Hemdknöpfe zu öffnen. Der hatte mittlerweile Celegalad ihres Oberteils des Kleides entledigt und fuhr mit seinem Finger eine ungefähr handlange, feine Narbe entlang, die von Celegalads Bauchnabel bis zu ihrer rechten Brust verlief. "Ein Ork. Er hatte eine Mordorklinge und war sehr wütend!", erklärte sie ihm lächelnd. Legolas strich mit der flachen Hand darüber und küsste sie wieder. Celegalad fuhr mit ihren Händen seine Seiten entlang zu seinem Hosenbund.....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------- Ach ja.... *seufz**schmacht* Das war definitiv einer der schwersten Teile, die ich geschrieben habe! Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, beim Hosenbund aufzuhören zu beschreiben und den Rest euerer Fantasie zu überlassen *räusper*, weil ich keine sehr gute NC-17-Schreiberin bin! Also, dann träumt mal schön! *g* 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Celegalad blinzelte und tauchte wieder aus ihren tiefen Träumen auf. Die Sonne schien bereits durch die Fenster und auf dem Fenstersims saß ein zwitschernder Spatz. Sie drehte sich zu Legolas um, der auf der Seite lag und einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Er träumte noch und Celegalad sah keinen Grund, ihn zu "wecken". Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und sah über seine Schulter zum Fenster hinaus. Vögel flogen draussen vorbei und sie konnte ein paar der Fahnen sehen, die auf den Zinnen ihm Wind tanzten. Auf dem Gang hörte sie mehrere laute, aufgebrachte Stimmen, die kurz darauf wieder leiser wurden. Dann klopfte jemand an ihre Tür. Legolas wachte auf, während Celegalad sich aufsetzte. Auch Legolas wollte sich gerade aufrichten, als Celegalad ihn wieder in die Kissen drückte und die Decke über ihn ausbreitete. "Bleib' da und beweg' dich nicht!", zischte sie. Noch einmal wurde geklopft. "Einen Moment!", rief Celegalad und schlüpfte in ihr Nachthemd, da ihre Kette das Einzige war, was sie noch trug. Dann huschte sie zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit. Davor stand ein aufgeregtes Dienstmädchen. "Euer Hoheit, Königin Arwen bittet Euch, sofort zu ihr zu kommen. Außerdem finden sich alle in einer Stunde in der Kaminhalle ein, denn gestern Abend wurde König Dae-Aglar im Garten niedergeschlagen und sehr schwer verletzt. Ach ja, wisst Ihr, wo seine Hoheit Legolas Grünblatt ist?" Celegalad zog unwillkürlich eine Augenbraue hoch. "N..nein, wieso?", fragte sie. "Sein Vater sucht ihn und er ist nicht in seinem Zimmer. Es geht um die Verlobung mit Daevaltir. Sie steht jetzt endlich fest!", erwiderte das Dienstmädchen ahnungslos. Celegalads Miene verfinsterte sich. "Vielen Dank!", sagte sie und schloss die Tür. Dann lief sie zu ihrer Truhe und zog ein tiefblaues Kleid heraus. Während sie es sich überzog und ihre Haare kämmte, setzte sich Legolas verwirrt im Bett auf. "Was ist los?", wollte er wissen. "Dein Vater sucht dich wegen deiner Verlobung mit Daevaltir, die jetzt endlich fest steht, Dae-Aglar wurde gestern niedergeschlagen, deshalb ist in einer Stunde eine Versammlung in der Kaminhalle und Arwen will, dass ich sofort zu ihr komme." Sie sah Legolas nicht an. "Mein Vater sucht mich wegen meiner Verlobung mit Daeavaltir? Aber die existiert doch gar nicht!", sagte Legolas ungläubig, während er sich Hemd und Hose anzog. Celegalad band sich ihren hellblauen Seidenumhang um den Hals und legte ihren silbernen Gürtel an. "Es sieht aber so aus, als würde sie existieren!", sagte sie und sah ihn fest an. Legolas ging auf sie zu. "Nein, sie existiert nicht weil ich nicht mein Einverständnis gegeben habe! Das musst du mir glauben!" Celegalads Miene war verschlossen. "Das werden wir ja sehen!", sagte sie.  
  
Kurz darauf verliessen sie und Legolas ihr Zimmer, ohne miteinander zu reden. Legolas sah sie ständig von der Seite an. Celegalad war enttäuscht. Er hatte sie gestern angelogen, als er ihr sagte, er werde sich nicht mit Daevaltir verloben. Sie musste mehrmals schlucken, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. "Jetzt reiss' dich mal zusammen und denk' lieber mal darüber nach, was mit Arwen sein könnte!", mahnte sie sich. Als sie über eine große Galerie gingen, hörten sie, wie sich unten Aragorn und Elrond leise unterhielten. Für Menschenohren wäre diese Unterhaltung kaum hörbar gewesen. "Es gibt mehrere Zeugen, die sagen, sie hätten Dae-Aglar mit einem Mädchen weggehen sehen. Aber niemand konnte uns sagen, wie es aussah. Das heißt, wir müssen alle auf Alibis überprüfen!", sagte Aragorn gerade. Elrond seufzte. "Das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit. Und es sieht zudem nicht so aus, als würde Dae-Aglar bald zu Bewusstsein kommen!" Celegalad schob Legolas hinter ein paar Vorhänge. "Wir müssen uns etwas überlegen, was uns nicht verrät!", sagte sie. In diesem Moment sah sie durch einen Spalt im Vorhang Durein den Gang entlang kommen. "Warte hier!", flüsterte sie und huschte leise hinter Durein. "Guten Morgen, Hauptmann!", sagte sie fröhlich. Durein fuhr zu ihr herum. "Euer Hoheit, Lady Celegalad!", rief er aus. "Wie geht es Euch?" Celegalad lächelte. "Nach dem, was wir gestern im Garten am Teich erlebt haben, wunderbar!", erwiderte sie leise. Durein runzelte die Stirn. "So, was haben wir denn erlebt?", fragte er. Celegalad lächelte verschmitzt. "Ich verstehe, es war wirklich unklug von mir, hier darüber zu reden!", sagte sie leise. "Oder....könnt Ihr Euch etwa wirklich nicht mehr an gestern Abend erinnern?" Durein runzelte immer noch die Stirn. Celegalad konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. "Oh, äh, ja, natürlich!", sagte er ein wenig unsicher. Celegalad lächelte. "Ich muss jetzt zu meiner Schwester! Auf Bald!", sagte sie und verschwand in die entgegengesetzte Richtung des Hauptmanns, der sich kurz darauf auch entfernte. Als er weg war, kam Celegalad zu dem Vorhang, hinter dem sich Legolas versteckte. Er hatte alles mitbekommen und sah sie entsetzt an. "Was soll denn das jetzt?", fragte er. "Er war gestern so betrunken, er kann sich an nichts erinnern. Ich werde ihm vorgaukeln, dass gestern Abend am Teich etwas zwischen ihm und mir passiert ist. Er wird es nicht öffentlich machen, um seinen und meinen Ruf zu bewahren, aber er wird mir ein Alibi geben. Du bist so oder so aus dem Schneider, weil sie ja nach einem Mädchen suchen!", erklärte Celegalad. "Aber wieso kann ich nicht dein Alibi sein, so wie es wirklich war?", fragte Legolas. Celegalad legte den Kopf schief. "Vielleicht, weil du verlobt bist und es nicht gerade ehrenhaft ist, als Verlobter mit einem anderen Mädchen nachts im Park spazieren zu gehen?", erwiderte sie. Legolas wollte etwas einwenden, doch Celegalad liess ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. "Ich sollte jetzt besser zu Arwen gehen!", sagte sie. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und liess Legolas einfach so stehen.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------- Ok, jetzt wird's langsam kompliziert! Aber ich glaube, niemand kann Celegalad verstehen, vor allem, wenn sie Legolas nicht glaubt UND ihn einfach so stehen lässt! *g* Ich verstehe es ja auch nicht! Irgendwie gerät langsam alles außer Kontrolle... 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Celegalad betrat das Schlafzimmer von Arwen und Aragorn. Ihre Schwester saß in einem Lehnstuhl neben dem Fenster. Als Arwen Celegalad sah, stand sie auf und schickte alle ihre Diener und Dienerinnen hinaus. "Guten Morgen! Was ist denn los?", fragte Celegalad. "Cele- du kennst dich doch so gut in Heilkünsten und Krankheiten aus, auch in denen der Menschen!", begann Arwen zögernd. "Ja, natürlich, was ist denn los, bist du krank?", fragte Celegalad besorgt. "Das weiß ich eben nicht! Ich will ja wissen, was mit mir los ist!", erwiderte Arwen. "Dann erzähl' am Besten mal!", forderte Celegalad ihre Schwester auf. Arwen holte tief Luft und begann: "Also, in letzter Zeit, sowohl vor als auch nach der Gefangenschaft, ist mir oft schlecht, besonders morgens. Aragorn weiß nichts davon, ich wollte ihn nicht beunruhigen, ebenso wie Vater. Meine Dienerinnen mussten schwören, niemanden etwas zu erzählen. Du bist also die Einzige, die kein Dienstmädchen ist und davon weiß!" Celegalad musste lachen. "Keine Angst, Schwesterherz, mit dir ist alles in Ordnung, du bist lediglich schwanger!" Arwen sah sie ungläubig an. "Du meinst, ich kriege ein Kind? Wirklich? Earendil, das ist ja wundervoll! Und, äh, wann kriege ich das Kind?" Celegalad hob die Schultern. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ich schätze, du bist ungefähr im vierten Monat, also in fünf Monaten kriegst du dein Kind!" Arwen fiel ihrer Schwester um den Hals. "Das ist so wunderbar!" Sie hielt inne. "Und jetzt sagst du, was mit dir los ist! Und versuch' ja nicht, auszuweichen oder so. Irgend etwas ist passiert! Also?" Celegalad seufzte und begann zu erzählen, was sich letzte Nacht und heute Morgen ereignet hatte. "Und, er ist wirklich verlobt? Das kann ich mir bei ihm gar nicht vorstellen, dass er sowas macht, wenn er verlobt ist!", meinte Arwen. "Aber leider spricht sehr viel dafür, dass er es doch macht!" Sie drückte Celegalad noch einmal fest. Celegalad stiegen nun wirklich die Tränen in die Augen und liefen schließlich über ihre Wangen. Arwen strich sie behutsam weg. "Keine Angst, mein Schatz, vielleicht ist das alles ja wirklich ein Missverständnis!" Celegalad schniefte und Arwen gab ihr ein Taschentuch. Plötzlich räusperte sie sich und sah auf Celegalads Hals. "Was ist?", fragte diese beunruhigt. Arwen antwortete nicht sondern hielt ihrer Schwester stattdessen einen Spiegel vor die Nase. Celegalad konnte einen dunkelroten Fleck auf der rechten Seite ihres Halses erkennen und versuchte hastig, ihren Kragen darüber zu ziehen. Arwen schüttelte den Kopf. "Warte mal, das haben wir gleich!" Sie ging zu ihrem Schrank und holte ein weißes Tuch heraus. Sie drapierte es so um Celegalads Hals, dass der Fleck nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
  
Legolas stürmte wutentbrannt in das Zimmer seines Vaters. "Was soll das mit der Verlobung?", brüllte er. "Ich werde Daevaltir nicht heiraten!!!" Thranduil sah ihn unbewegt an. "Doch, das wirst du! Die Verlobung steht seit gestern Abend fest. Ich hatte das organisiert, bevor Dae-Aglar niedergeschlagen wurde. Daevaltir braucht jetzt besonderen Beistand, also wirst du dich um deine Verlobte kümmern!", sagte er hart. "Sie ist nicht meine Verlobte, verdammt noch mal, weil ich sie nicht heiraten werde! Wie oft muss ich das denn noch sagen?" Legolas schlug mit einer Faust wütend gegen eine Wand. "Du wirst sie heiraten, damit Schluss jetzt! Und nun komm' wir müssen in die Kaminhalle!", erwiderte Thranduil ungerührt und verliess das Zimmer. Legolas sah ihm sprachlos hinter her. Waren denn jetzt alle verrückt geworden?  
  
Als Arwen und Celegalad die Kaminhalle betraten, waren bereits alle anderen da. Aragorn hob die Hand, und das Gemurmel, das vorher den Raum erfüllt hatte, verstummte. "Wie Ihr alle wisst, ist gestern Abend König Dae-Aglar im hinteren Garten brutal niedergeschlagen worden. Er ist derzeit ohne Bewusstsein, also können wir ihn nicht befragen. Es gibt jedoch Zeugen, die behaupten, sie hätten ihn mit einem Mädchen weggehen sehen. Deshalb werden wir alle Mädchen in diesem Raum befragen, wo sie auch auf dem Fest gestern Abend waren. Ich werde euch in Gruppen einteilen." Aragorn ging zusammen mit Gandalf zwischen den Reihen hindurch und teilte die Mädchen in Gruppen ein. Celegalad befand sich, zusammen mit Arwen und Daevaltir in der ersten Gruppe. Gandalf befragte als erstes Arwen. "Wo wart Ihr gestern am späten Abend?" Arwen verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln. "Ich war den ganzen Abend an der Seite meines Mannes und habe mich um die Gäste gekümmert!", erklärte sie. Aragorn bestätigte das. Dann wandte sich Aragorn selbst an Daevaltir. "Wo wart Ihr gestern am späten Abend?", fragte er. Daevaltir antwortete in ihrem üblichen, monotonen Tonfall: "Ich war die ganze Zeit bei König Thranduil!" König Thranduil nickte. "Ja, das stimmt, sie war gestern bei mir!", erklärte er. Aragorn sah Celegalad an, die seinen Blick fest erwiderte. "Wo wart Ihr gestern Abend?", fragte er. Celegalad sah kurz zu Durein, der gespannt auf ihre Antwort zu warten schien. "Ich war gestern den ganzen Abend mit Hauptmann Durein am Teich im Park.", antwortete sie. Aragorn zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte jedoch nichts und wandte sich zu Durein. "Ist das wahr?", fragte er. Durein nickte eifrig. "Äh, ja, natürlich, das ist wahr!", erwiderte und lächelte Celegalad an. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln kurz und wandte dann den Kopf. Dabei traf ihr Blick die verletzten Augen von Legolas. Sie spürte einen Stich im Herzen, sah aber nicht länger zu ihm hin.  
  
Arwen saß im Garten auf einer Wiese und sah sich gedankenverloren den Sonnenuntergang an. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um ihr Kind. Sobald sie Aragorn treffen würde und er Ruhe und Zeit hatte, würde sie es ihm erzählen. Allerdings sah es nicht so aus, als würde das bald passieren, weil die Alibiüberprüfung kaum etwas gebracht hatte und er andere Mittel und Wege finden musste, die Schuldige zu finden. Dae-Aglar, das war doch der Vater von Daevaltir, der Verlobten von Legolas, oder? Arwen konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Legolas seine Verlobte betrügen würde und dabei Celegalad anlügen. Er war einer der ehrlichsten und aufrichtigsten Menschen bzw. Elben, die sie kannte! Sie seufzte. "Was ist los, mein Schatz?", ertönte Aragorns Stimme hinter ihr. Arwen wandte sich lächelnd um. "Da bist du ja! Wie geht es mit der Suche nach der Schuldigen voran?" Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. "Es bringt nichts, alle Mädchen, ausnahmslos haben ein Alibi. Und Dae-Aglar wird so schnell nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein gelangen." Aragorn legte seinen Arm um Arwens Schulter und zog sie zu sich heran. Arwen lehnte sich an ihn. "Und was ist mit dir los? Du bist in letzter Zeit... wie soll ich sagen....ein wenig seltsam. Nicht im Negativen,", sagte Aragorn hastig, als Arwen eine Braue hoch zog. "sondern insgesamt. Besonders heute. Einerseits siehst du so aus, als wärst du überglücklich, und andererseits hast du etwas auf dem Herzen!" Arwen kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. "Es stimmt, ich bin einerseits glücklich und andererseits bedrückt. Ich bin glücklich, weil ich heute erfahren habe, das alles mit mir in Ordnung ist. Sehr sogar. Ich war etwas beunruhigt, weil ich mich in letzter Zeit so oft unwohl gefühlt habe und.....ich habe es dir nicht erzählt, weil ich dich nicht beunruhigen wollte!" Aragorn sah sie alarmiert an. "Arwen, du musst mir so etwas erzählen, du darfst mir so etwas nicht verheimlichen, weil solche Dinge Anzeichen für eine Krankheit oder ähnliches sein können. Das ist bei Menschen so!", sagte er ernst. Arwen nickte und musste lächeln. "Ja, gut, ich werde es dir in Zukunft immer erzählen!", versprach sie ihm. "Und was hatte deine Übelkeit in den letzten Tagen als Ursache?", fragte Aragorn weiter. Arwen lächelte verschmitzt. "Oh, eine sehr angenehme Ursache!" Sie musste lachen. "Ich bin schwanger!" Aragorn sah sie zuerst ungläubig an. Dann fingen seine Augen an zu leuchten. "Wirklich? Arwen, das ist ja...." Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und küsste seine schöne Frau stattdessen innig. Als er sich von ihr löste, sah er sie besorgt an. "Und was bedrückt dich?", fragte er. Arwen seufzte und sah wieder in den Sonnenuntergang. "Es geht um Celegalad. Sie....sie war gestern nicht mit Hauptmann Durein zusammen. Sie war mit Legolas auf ihrem Zimmer.", sagte sie. "Und warum hat sie heute morgen gelogen? Und warum deckt Durein sie?", fragte Aragorn ruhig. "Weil Legolas nun mal verlobt ist und es nicht sehr gut aussieht, wenn ein verlobter Thronerbe sich abends mit einem anderen Mädchen als seiner Verlobten alleine in einem Zimmer aufhält. Durein deckt sie unwillkürlich. Er war gestern sturzbetrunken und kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Celegalad hat ihm gegenüber Andeutungen gemacht, die ihn glauben lassen, sie seien gestern Abend zusammen am Teich gewesen und dort wäre etwas zwischen den beiden passiert. Celegalad geht es nicht sehr gut. Zum einen hat Legolas sie gestern angelogen; er sagte ihr, er wäre nicht mit Daevaltir verlobt und habe auch nicht vor, sich mit ihr zu verloben; und zum anderen; ist jetzt auch noch das mit Dae-Aglar passiert, weshalb sie sich ein Alibi wie das des Hauptmanns beschaffen musste. Außerdem: Celegalad war nie richtig verliebt, sie hatte immer Angst davor, enttäuscht zu werden. Sie hat ihre Gefühle immer unterdrückt und jetzt, wo sie ihre Gefühle zugelassen hat, passiert genau das, wovor sie Angst hatte: Sie wurde enttäuscht.", erklärte Arwen. Aragorns Miene hellte sich ein wenig auf. "Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, warum Legolas so fertig ist. Er hat mir erzählt, dass sein Vater ihn gegen seinen Willen mit Daevaltir verkuppeln will. Aber ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass das nicht alles sein kann. Er war so am Boden zerstört, so habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen!", sagte er. Arwen hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Was, König Thranduil will Legolas gegen seinen Willen verheiraten? Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen! Aus welchem Grund?", fragte sie verwirrt. "Thranduil hat Legolas gesagt, er wolle, dass sein Königreich 'vernünftig' weitergeführt und mächtiger werden solle, was auch immer das heißen mag. Legolas ist vollkommen verstört, weil sein Vater ihm nach Jahrhunderten plötzlich nicht mehr vertraut und er auch noch diese fixe Idee von einer Heirat mit Daevaltir im Kopf hat!", meinte Aragorn. Arwen sah ratlos aus. "Wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hat, dass Thranduil sich so seltsam benimmt!", sagte sie entschlossen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- ---------------------------------------------------------- Arwen muss sich erst mit menschlichen Körperreaktionen vertraut machen...... 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Celegalad stand vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer und starrte sich im letzten Tageslicht an. Sie sah selten in den Spiegel. Sie hatte irgendwie....Angst davor. Angst davor, zu sehen, wer sie wirklich war oder wer sie nicht war. Angst davor, von ihrem Gegenüber erbarmungslos gemustert und angestarrt zu werden. Auch jetzt sah dieses Mädchen im Spiegel sie eisern an und schien ihr die Fragen zu stellen, vor denen sich Celegalad so fürchtete: "Wer bist du? Wer bin ich? Sind wir diesselbe Person? Wovor hast du Angst? Was willst du? Wovon träumst du?" Doch jetzt war eine neue Frage dazu gekommen. "Was ist mit Legolas?", fragte das Mädchen im Spiegel. "Was soll mit ihm sein? Er hat mich belogen und betrogen!", antwortete Celegalad. "Aber er liebt dich!", erwiderte das Mädchen im Spiegel unbeirrt. "Nein, das tut er nicht! Er hat mich angelogen! Er hat mich betrogen! Er kann mich nicht lieben!" Celegalad schluckte. "Und wenn es so ist, wie er sagt, sein Vater ist derjenige, der will, dass die beiden heiraten?", hakte das Mädchen im Spiegel nach. "Es kann nicht so sein! Wieso wehrt er sich nicht dagegen? Er ist ein Königsohn, ein Kämpfer!", erwiderte Celegalad stur. "Ja, er ist ein Königsohn. Und er liebt seinen Vater. Er ist aber auch ein Kämpfer. Ein Kämpfer, der seinem König treu ergeben ist!", wandte das Mädchen ein. "Nimm dein Tuch ab!" Celegalad griff langsam nach dem Tuch und löste den Knoten. Das Tuch glitt leise zu Boden. Das Mädchen im Spiegel und Celegalad fuhren mit dem Finger über den Fleck, der jetzt schon ein wenig heller geworden war. "Du musst ihm helfen! Du musst ihm glauben! Er liebt dich!", sagte das Mädchen im Spiegel eindringlich. Celegalad schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein! Das tut er nicht! Wer bist du überhaupt, dass du meinst, du könntest so mit mir reden? Wer bist du? Sag' schon!", schrie sie. "Ich bin du! Das weißt du! Ich weiß alles über dich. Ich weiß, dass du ihn liebst. Du willst es nur nicht zugeben, du hast Angst, verletzbar zu sein und verletzt zu werden. Du hast Angst! Seit deine Mutter weg ist, hast du Angst! Sie liebte deinen Vater und wurde verletzt. Sie wurde verletzt und konnte das Leben hier nicht mehr ertragen. Deshalb ist sie nach Valinor gegangen. Und als dein Vater wollte, dass auch Arwen nach Valinor geht und Aragorn verlässt, warst du diejenige, die sie bestärkt hat nicht zu gehen. Aber nicht deiner Schwester und Aragorn wegen. Vor allem wegen dir selbst. DU wolltest nicht schon wieder jemanden verlieren, den du liebst! Du hast Angst davor, verletzt zu werden oder allein gelassen!" Das Mädchen im Spiegel wies anklagend auf Celegalad, während sie tief Luft holte. "Das ist doch gar nicht wahr! Meine Kette! Ich habe sie von Mutter bekommen, um sie demjenigen zu schenken, den ich liebe!", verteidigte sich Celegalad. "Und wann verschenkst du sie? Ich glaube nicht, dass du das jemals tun wirst!", erklärte das Mädchen im Spiegel herablassend. Celegalad richtete sich auf. "Ich werde sie verschenken, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist. Das verspreche ich!", sagte sie wild entschlossen. Das Gesicht des Mädchens im Spiegel nahm plötzlich einen weichen Ausdruck an. "Und jetzt geh zu ihm! Er braucht Unterstützung!" Legolas saß an dem Teich, in dem er und Celegalad gestern die Sterne beobachtet hatten. Jetzt spiegelte sich die untergehende Sonne darin. Legolas nahm einen Stein und warf ihn ins Wasser. Alles lief schief. Alle spielten verrückt. Sein Vater wollte ihn unbedingt verheiraten, irgend jemand hatte anscheinend ohne Motiv Dae-Aglar niedergeschlagen, Gimli hatte heute plötzlich mit vollem ernst gemeint, dass es vielleicht doch besser sei, Daevaltir zu heiraten. Und das Schlimmste war, dass Celegalad ihm den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg gegangen war, mit Durein geflirtet hatte und ihm nicht glaubte, was die Sache mit der Verlobung betraf. Er warf noch einen Stein ins Wasser. Plötzlich spürte er, dass jemand hinter ihm stand. Er drehte sich um und sah Celegalad dort stehen. Sie hatte eine Hand an einen Baum gelegt und sah ihn still an. Dann kam sie auf ihn zu. "Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte sie. Legolas nickte. "Natürlich!", sagte er verschnupft. Celegalad liess sich neben ihm nieder und begann, Grasbüschel auszurupfen. "Legolas, ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Dafür, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe, was die Verlobung mit Daevaltir angeht. Wenn du sagst, du wärst nicht mit ihr verlobt und würdest dich auch nicht mit ihr verloben, dann sollte ich dir das glauben und nicht einem Dienstmädchen, das ohnehin als Klatschbase vom Dienst bekannt ist." Sie sah ihn ein wenig schüchtern an. "Wie gesagt, es tut mir leid!" Legolas seufzte und warf noch einen Stein ins Wasser. "Das ist schon in Ordnung!", sagte er als wäre es nicht weiter schlimm. Dabei war ihm gerade bei Celegalads Worten ein riesiger Felsbrocken vom Herzen gefallen. "Ich meine, es ist wirklich nicht sehr leicht durchschaubar, was jetzt los ist. Tatsache ist, dass mein Vater will, dass ich mit Daevaltir den Bund schliesse. Allerdings gegen meinen Willen." Wieder warf er einen Stein ins Wasser. "Und, was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte Celegalad vorsichtig. "Ich werde mich weigern, mit ihr den Bund einzugehen. Wenn es sein muss, auf der Feier in aller Öffentlichkeit oder mit Verzicht auf den Thron!", sagte Legolas wütend und war noch einen Stein ins Wasser. "Sag' das nicht so leicht! Deine Weigerung ist gerechtfertigt. Aber die Elben im "Wald der grünen Blätter" brauchen ihren König! Ihren neuen König!", fügte Celegalad hinzu. Legolas sah sie an. Celegalad lächelte aufmunternd. Dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn. Legolas legte seine Arme um Celegalad und zog sie an sich heran. Er drückte sie ins Gras ohne seine Lippen auch nur eine Sekunde von ihren zu lösen. "Legolas? Legolas! Wo bist du?", eine tiefe Stimme ertönte plötzlich ganz in ihrer Nähe. Celegalad und Legolas setzten sich hastig auf, als auch schon Gimli zwischen den Bäumen hervor auf sie zu gestolpert kam. "Legolas, hier bist du ja! Komm' schnell mit, dein Vater, er ist....nun ja...krank!", sagte er aufgeregt Legolas runzelte die Stirn. "Mein Vater kann nicht krank sein! Er ist ein Elb!", sagte er. "Ja, schon, aber er ist es trotzdem. Es sieht aus, als habe er hohes Fieber und er ist ganz schwach!", erwiderte Gimli. "Selbst Meister Elrond und Gandalf wissen keinen Rat!" Legolas sprang auf, genauso wie Celegalad. Die beiden stürmten mit Gimli in den Palast. Auf dem Gang vor Thranduils Zimmer trafen sie auf Gandalf und Elrond. "Was ist mit meinem Vater?", fragte Legolas verängstigt. Celegalad griff unauffällig nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. Niemand der anderen bemerkte es. "Er hat hohes Fieber und Husten, er kann kaum etwas essen und er ist sehr schwach!", erklärte Elrond. "Wir wissen nicht, was ihn krank gemacht hat oder wie er überhaupt krank werden konnte!" Legolas schluckte schwer. "Darf ich zu ihm?", fragte er. Elrond nickte. "Natürlich! Gandalf und ich werden währenddessen Aragorn informieren!" Gandalf und er gingen an den beiden vorbei. Gimli lief zu einer Bank im Flur und kletterte darauf. "Ich warte hier!", erklärte er. Legolas liess Celegalads Hand los und betrat das Zimmer seines Vaters, das im Halbdunklen lag. Celegalad blieb in der Tür stehen. Legolas ging langsam um das Bett seines Vaters herum und setzte sich auf einen Hocker daneben. Er griff nach der Hand seines Vaters, die auf der Decke lag und nahm sie in beide Hände. "Legolas?", flüsterte Thranduil leise. "Ja, ich bin da, Vater!", erwiderte Legolas und drückte die Hand seines Vaters. "Legolas...es tut mir so leid...ich glaube, meine Zeit ist gekommen.....Du musst unser Volk weiterführen..." Die Stimme seines Vaters war so kraftlos! "Nein, sag' so etwas doch nicht! Du wirst sehen, du wirst ganz schnell wieder ganz gesund werden!", sagte Legolas erschrocken. Er sah auf und konnte Celegalad immer noch regungslos in der Tür stehen sehen, die mitfühlend die Szenerie verfolgte. "Legolas!" Thranduils Stimme war auf einmal laut und kraftvoll. "Du musst sie heiraten, bitte, es ist mein letzter Wunsch! Erfülle mir diesen einen Wunsch! Heirate Daevaltir!" Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das kannst du ich von mir verlangen!", flüsterte er. "Legolas, ich bitte dich. Wenn du Daevaltir heiratest, dann ist unser Königreich gesichert! Bitte!" Legolas sah, wie Celegalad in der Tür konzentriert die Wende der Ereignisse verfolgte. "Vater, es gibt noch andere Wege den weiteren Bestand des "Waldes der grünen Blätter" zu sichern!", wandte er ein. Thranduil schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein, glaub' mir, Legolas! Bitte, tu es für mich!" Legolas sah zu Celegalad im Türrahmen und dann zu seinem Vater. Er schloss die Augen. "Nun gut, ich werde es tun!" Celegalad wandte sich im Türrahmen um und ging hinaus. In ihr war plötzlich alles tot. Mit steifen Schritten ging sie hinaus auf eine der Terrassen. Legolas sah ihr traurig nach. "Danke, mein Sohn!", sagte Thranduil. Er lächelte schwach und schlief dann ein. Legolas sah seinen schlafenden Vater an und beobachtete, wie sich dessen Brust im Schlaf hob und senkte. Wieso? Wieso war das Königreich die einzige Sorge seines Vaters? Wieso wollte er unbedingt, dass er Daevaltir heiratete? Legolas quälte sich mit diesen Fragen, bis Gandalf kam. "Er schläft? Gut, dann kannst du ruhig hinausgehen! Mach' schon! Dein Vater wir nicht so schnell sterben. Sein Schlaf ist ein gutes Anzeichen!", sagte Gandalf und warf Legolas hinaus. Gimli war nicht mehr da, und das war Legolas sehr recht. Er machte sich sofort auf die Suche nach Celegalad.  
  
Er fand sie auf einer der hinteren Terrassen. Das Mondlicht schimmerte wie immer auf ihrer Haut. Sie weinte stumm. "Mithwen...", begann Legolas, doch Celegalad unterbrach ihn. "Hör auf! Du bist jetzt verlobt, ganz offiziell. Ich nehme es dir auch gar nicht übel oder so. Das Volk braucht dich. Dich und Daevaltir. Aber wir müssen jetzt endgültig Schluss machen, weil es sonst ein Wortbruch gegenüber deinem Vater wäre und unfair gegenüber Daevaltir!" Legolas wurde wütend. "Glaubst du, das alles fällt mir leicht? Verdammt, Celegalad, ich liebe dich!" "Natürlich glaube ich nicht, dass es dir leicht fällt, weil ich sehe wie du leidest. Aber es wäre besser wenn wir uns erst einmal nicht sehen. Besser für uns beide!" Legolas erwiderte nichts. Celegalad lief zu ihm hin und drückte ihm noch einen letzten Kuss auf den Mund und verschwand. Sie rannte durch die Gänge bis zu ihrem Zimmer. Dort warf sie sich quer über das Bett und liess ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Dann stand sie auf und ging zum Spiegel. Im fahlen Licht des Mondes sah ihr ein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht entgegen. Das Mädchen im Spiegel fühlte genauso wie sie. Sie legte ihre Fingerspitzen auf den Spiegel, so dass sie die kalten des Mädchens spüren konnten. Dann sanken beide von Schluchzern geschüttelt zu Boden.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Überhaupt nicht psycho oder so mit der Sache mit dem Spiegelbild! Aber irgendwie ist die ganze Story doch durchgeknallt. Und jetzt fragt mich NICHT wieso Thranduil krank ist oder wie er es überhaupt werden konnte! Ich weiß es nämlich selber nicht! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Vier Monate später saßen Arwen und Celegalad zusammen in Arwens und Aragorns Schlafzimmer. Arwen hatte bereits einen riesigen Bauch und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ihr Kind zur Welt bringen würde. Deshalb war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass Aragorn ständig unter fadenscheinigen Vorwänden seine Nase in das Zimmer steckte. Als er mal wieder hereinkam, erklärte er, Gandalf sei es gelungen, einen speziellen Trank zu kreieren, der Dae-Aglar wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen lassen würde. Denn dieser war immer noch nicht wieder aufgewacht und die Schuldige immer noch nicht gefunden. Ebenso war Legolas' Vater immer noch krank und niemand wusste, was mit ihm los war. "Cele, ich danke dir, dass du hier geblieben bist, obwohl du allen Anlass gehabt hättest, mit Vater, Elrohír und Elladan wieder zurück nach Bruchtal zu gehen!", sagte Arwen. Celegalad lächelte. "Das ist schon in Ordnung! Immerhin hast du mir versprochen, dass ich die Patentante deines Kindes werde!", sagte sie scherzhaft. Doch Arwen sah, dass es nicht so einfach für ihre Schwester war. Celegalad war blass und hatte Schatten unter den Augen von endlosen, durchweinten Nächten. Ihre Augen schimmerten nicht mehr, nur ein kaum sichtbares, mattes Glänzen war vorhanden. Sie ritt oft stundenlang alleine mit Nimsul umher und hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Knappen und Ritter des Heeres sowie alle Frauen aus Minas Tirith die wollten (also so ziemlich alle) von Gondor zu trainieren. Und das tat sie bis zum Umfallen. Und sie war immer für ihre Schwester da. Arwen tat ihr Bestes, um ihrer Schwester zu helfen, Legolas aus dem Weg zu gehen, was jedoch nicht einfach war, da es in der Burg nicht viele Möglichkeiten gab. Außerdem war da noch jemand anderes: Durein. Der Hauptmann verfolgte Celegalad auf Schritt und Tritt und versuchte ständig, sie allein anzutreffen. Celegalad hatte ihm zwar gesagt, er solle sie bitte in Ruhe lassen, an jenem Abend hätten sie beide zu viel getrunken, aber es hatte nichts gebracht. Er ließ sie nicht in Ruhe und das Schlimmste war, die restlichen Leute bei Hofe glaubten auch noch, da bahne sich etwas an und ermunterten die ohnehin schon vollkommen angeschlagene Celegalad. "Durein hat heute schon wieder auf mich gewartet, als ich ausreiten wollte!", sagte Celegalad gerade. "Ich halte das nicht länger aus. Ich kann nichts gegen ihn tun. Er ist immer da, wo ich bin!" Sie sah ihre Schwester mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Wieso sterbe ich nicht einfach? Mein Herz muss schon mindestens tausend mal gebrochen sein! Dann wäre ich wenigstens all das hier los, all diesen Schmerz und diese Traurigkeit!" Arwen legte ihrer Schwester tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. " Sag' so etwas nicht! Es wird schon einen Grund haben, wieso du noch hier bist! Vielleicht wendet sich ja doch noch alles zum Guten!" Celegalad schnaubte ungläubig. "Ich kann ja mal mit Aragorn sprechen! Vielleicht weiß er einen Weg, wie man Durein dazu bekommt, dich in Ruhe zu lassen.", fuhr Arwen fort. Celegalad nickte. Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen. Plötzlich zuckte Arwen zusammen. "Das Kleine hat schon wieder getreten. Egal, ob es ein Junge oder Mädchen wird, es wird auf jeden Fall ein Nahkämpfer!" Sie lächelte und legte eine Hand auf den Bauch. "Ich habe immer noch nicht genau verstanden, wie die Menschenfrauen sich ausrechnen, wann sie schwanger werden. Und dann werden sie es nicht mal immer. Das ist so kompliziert! Elbinnen haben es da viel einfacher. Sie müssen nur schauen, wann ihr Stern zwischen dem Mond, dem Abendstern und dem Stern Earendils steht! Weißt du noch, wie unsere Mutter uns beiden gesagt hat, dass unser Stern in diesem Falle der Culmîr ist?", fragte sie. Celegalad runzelte die Stirn. "Ist er das? Ich habe mich darum nie gekümmert, ich..." Sie hielt erschrocken inne. "Hast du gerade gesagt, der Culmîr ist unser Stern in dieser Sache?", fragte sie mit einem Anflug von Panik. "Ja, ich habe da auch nicht mehr dran gedacht, seit ich mit Aragorn verheiratet bin!", erwiderte Arwen. Verwundert sah sie, wie ihre Schwester tief Luft holte und die Augen schloss. "Cele, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Cele antwortete nicht und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Arwen dämmerte es. Schnell überschlug sie im Kopf die Tage und Wochen des Erscheinens von Culmîr zwischen den drei anderen Sternen. "Das heißt dann wohl, ich bin schwanger!", ertönte in diesem Moment Celegalads heisere Stimme. Sie stützte ihre Stirn auf ihre Hand. "Das wird ja immer besser!", sagte sie kraftlos. "Du meinst, schwanger von Legolas? Oh Earendil!", flüsterte Arwen. "Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wieso ich nicht schon längst tot bin!", sagte Celegalad bitter. "Erzählst du es ihm?", fragte Arwen. Cele schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Es käme raus, wo wir wirklich waren, nicht nur ich, sondern auch Legolas und Durein würden in Ungnade fallen, vielleicht finden sie dann noch raus, dass du auch davon wusstest...." Sie stockte. "Aragorn weiß es auch!", sagte Arwen. "Na, siehst du, umso schlimmer! Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was das für ein Skandal wäre!", sagte Cele. "Und, was hast du vor, ich meine, ein uneheliches Kind zu bekommen ist auch nicht gerade ehrenhaft!", sagte Arwen. "Noch dazu als Prinzessin von Bruchtal!" Cele nickte und schloss die Augen. "Zum Glück bekomme ich ja keinen so dicken Bauch. Es wird niemand bemerken. Und dann muss ich mir etwas einfallen lassen, zum Beispiel, dass ich es adoptiere oder so." Arwen sah sie zweifelnd an. "Wenn du meinst!", sagte sie skeptisch. Dann zuckte sie zusammen. "Hat das Kleine wieder getreten?", fragte Cele. "Nein, das war etwas anderes. Ich glaube, es geht los!", erwiderte Arwen. Cele sprang auf. "Komm', ich bring' dich ins Bett!" Sie verfrachtete Arwen in das Bett, während sie nach den Dienerinnen rief und ihnen befahl, heißes Wasser, Tücher und ein paar Kräuter zu holen. Und natürlich: Aragorn Bescheid sagen.  
  
Aragorn, Gandalf, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Legolas, Gimli und Durein saßen im Thronsaal und berieten sich. "Wie gesagt, Dae-Aglar wird trotz dieses Trankes noch einige Zeit brauchen, bis er fähig ist, uns zu erzählen, was sich zugetragen hat in dieser Nacht.", erklärte Gandalf. "Das ist jetzt schon ganze vier Monate her! Und wir haben immer noch nicht die Schuldige gefunden. Das wird langsam blamabel!", sagte Gimli. "Wer sagt denn eigentlich, dass diejenige, die mit ihm weggegangen ist, diejenige ist, die ihn niedergeschlagen hat?", fragte Frodo. "Wenn sie nicht die Schuldige ist, dann hätte sie uns wenigstens zur Aufklärung des Falles beitragen können!", erwiderte Legolas. "Also, was können wir denn noch anderes tun, als die Alibis zu überprüfen? Und das haben wir bereits über tausend Mal gemacht!", sagte Pippin niedergeschlagen. "Es nützt nichts. Wir müssen warten, bis Dae-Aglar wieder aufwacht!", beendete Aragorn die Diskussion. "Zweiter Punkt: Thranduil, Legolas' Vater. Wir konnten immer noch nicht herausfinden, was ihn krank macht. Er isst kaum etwas, erbricht sich, hat Husten und Schnupfen, Fieber und schläft fast nur noch. Auch hier haben wir keine Ahnung, was der Grund dafür ist, dass er krank ist. Legolas, wer führt den "Wald der grünen Blätter" eigentlich, während dein Vater krank ist?", fragte Aragorn. "Solange mein Vater noch nicht abgedankt hat, darf nur meine Mutter regieren und seine Berater. Deshalb kommt meine Mutter auch so selten meinen Vater besuchen. Sie muss im "Wald der grünen Blätter" nach dem Rechten sehen!", erklärte Legolas ausgelaugt. Er war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, was alle, bis auf Aragorn, Gandalf und vielleicht Gimli, auf die Krankheit seines Vaters zurückführten. "Glaubt ihr, es könnte eine Verbindung bestehen zwischen dem Vorfall mit Dae-Aglar und der Krankheit Thranduils? Beide Ereignisse folgten kurz aufeinander, beide sind vollkommen rätselhaft und beide betreffen, nun ja, die Verlobung von Legolas und Daevaltir!", sagte Sam. "Ich meine, sie wird dadurch hinausgezögert. Vielleicht erhofft sich derjenige, der hinter all dem steckt, eine Verhinderung der Hochzeit oder so." Frodo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Dass die beiden Geschehnisse miteinander verbunden sind, ist schon möglich, aber glaubst du wirklich, das alles sei wegen der Verlobung?", fragte er. Sam zuckte die Schultern. "Heißt das, wir sind hinter einer eifersüchtigen Dame her, die unbedingt diese Heirat verhindern will und deshalb Dae-Aglar niedergeschlagen hat und Thranduil krank gemacht?", fragte Merry lachend. Legolas sagte zu all dem nichts. Wenn es doch nur so wäre und irgendjemand diese Heirat verhindern würde! Gandalf räusperte sich. "Vielleicht geht es weniger um die Heirat als um die Tatsache, dass dann der "Wald der grünen Blätter" und die "Drei Auen" ein großes Königreich würden?", fragte er. "Legolas, gibt es irgendjemanden, der gegen eure Heirat aus genau dem Grund ist?" "Ja, ICH bin aus so ziemlich allen Gründen gegen die Heirat. Aber ich habe ja wohl meinen Vater nicht krank gemacht, oder?", dachte Legolas. "Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste!", sagte er. "Könntest du dann bitte mal Daevaltir danach fragen?", bat Aragorn. Legolas nickte. "Natürlich!", erwiderte er. In diesem Moment kam eine Dienerin in den Saal. "Euer Hoheit, Prinzessin Celegalad schickt mich. Ich soll Euch sagen, dass Königin Arwen bereits ihre ersten Wehen hat!", sagte sie leise. Aragorn stand hastig auf. "Entschuldigt mich bitte, aber ich muss zu meiner Frau!", sagte er und verschwand, während die anderen im grinsend hinter her sahen. Legolas stand ebenfalls auf. "Ich werde Daevaltir gleich fragen!", sagte er und verliess ebenfalls den Saal. Er ging zu Daevaltir, die zusammen mit ihren Dienerinnen im Garten saß. "Guten Tag, Euer Hoheit!", grüßte sie ihn wie immer mit gelangweilter Stimme. Obwohl sie verlobt waren, duzte sie ihn nicht. Auch er verspürte kein großes Verlangen, sie zu duzen. "Guten Tag! Ich komme gerade von einer Versammlung des Königs.", sagte Legolas und bemühte sich krampfhaft, nicht laut aufzuseufzen. "Wir haben über die Vorfälle mit Eurem und meinem Vater geredet. Schließlich haben wir überlegt, ob diese nicht verbunden sind. Wenn ja, warum will irgendjemand unbedingt unsere Heirat verhindern und den Zusammenschluss unserer Länder? Kennt Ihr vielleicht irgendeinen, der sich so stark dagegen ausgesprochen hat, dass er so etwas mit unseren Vätern tun würde?", fragte er. Daevaltir saß mit gekrümmtem Rücken da und starrte vor sich hin. Wieder einmal fragte sich Legolas, ob es seinem Vater egal sei, wie die neue Königin das neue Königreich repräsentierte, wenn es eins gab. Er hatte seinem Vater sogar den Vorschlag unterbreitet, Celegalad zu heiraten. Er liebte sie und sie war immerhin die Tochter Elronds. Doch das war für seinen Vater überhaupt nicht in Frage gekommen, da sie nicht einmal zu einer territorialen Erweiterung beitrug, denn lediglich Elladan und Elrohír würden Bruchtal später regieren. "Nein, ich weiß auch niemanden, der so etwas täte!", antwortete Daevaltir schließlich. Legolas nickte. "Gut, dann, danke für eure Hilfe und... einen schönen Tag noch!", sagte er. Daevaltir nickte. "Ebenfalls!", sagte sie. Legolas verbeugte sich kurz und ging dann wieder zurück in den Palast. Was sollte er denn bloß machen? Bei dem Gedanken, Tag und Nacht und alle Ewigkeit mit Daevaltir verbringen zu müssen, wurde ihm schlecht. Er wunderte sich, wieso er nicht schon längst an gebrochenem Herzen gestorben war. Das wäre auf jeden Fall leichter zu ertragen gewesen, als dieser ständige Gedanke an Celegalad. Aber dass er noch nicht gestorben war, hielt er für ein gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht wurde ja doch noch alles gut! Ohne es zu merken, war er in dem Teil des Palastes mit den Gemächern des Königs und der Königin angekommen. Nun saß ein paar Meter vor ihm auf einer Bank ein völlig nervöser Aragorn. Legolas ging zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. "Es kann noch dauern!", sagte Aragorn. "Aber ich kann jetzt nichts anderes machen! Ich kann nur hier sitzen und warten." Legolas lächelte. "Es wird schon alles gut gehen!", sagte er. "Arwen ist gesund und in guter Verfassung, das Kind wird es auch sein." Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und zwei Dienerinnen holten noch mehr Wasser und Tücher. Dann veschwanden sie wieder im Schlafzimmer. Legolas und Aragorn saßen stillschweigend nebeneinander, während sie warteten. Legolas Gedanken glitten mal wieder zu Celegalad und seiner Verlobung. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, in einem Labyrinth zu stehen, in dem er weder ein noch aus wusste. Plötzlich wünschte er sich, dass Celegalad ihm den Weg aus dem Labyrinth zeigte, obwohl sie ja ein Teil dessen war. Er rieb sich die Stirn. Wieso fing er bloß an, solch einen Schwachsinn zu denken? Die Minuten verstichen, und schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und eine strahlende ältere Dienerin erschien. "Euer Hoheit, Ihr habt einen Sohn!", verkündete sie. Aragorn sprang auf und lief in das Zimmer. Celegalad und die anderen Dienerinnen räumten gerade die schmutzigen Laken weg und verbrannten sie. Aragorn setzte sich auf die Bettkante seiner Frau, die ihn glücklich anlächelte.  
  
Celegalad wusch sich die Hände und sah dann zu dem Bett ihrer Schwester. Aragorn küsste Arwen gerade überglücklich und streichelte dann liebevoll seinen kleinen Sohn. Das Glück der kleinen Familie schien perfekt zu sein. Celegalad schluckte. Sie würde nie einen solchen Glücksmoment erleben. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Wieso? Wieso konnte sie Legolas nichts davon erzählen? Wieso musste er unbedingt diese Daevaltir heiraten? Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte, das Brennen hinter ihren Augenliedern zu ignorieren. Sie musste hier weg! Schnell trocknete sie ihre Hände ab und lief zur Tür. Als sie auf den Flur trat, sah sie sich Legolas gegenüber. Die beiden sahen sich schweigend an. Celegalad wurde schwindelig und das Brennen hinter ihren Lidern wurde immer stärker. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, sie war wie gelähmt. Legolas sah sie traurig an. Celegalad konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten und sie stiegen ihr in die Augen. Eine bahnte sich bereits ihren Weg über ihre Wange. Plötzlich konnte sie sich wieder bewegen und lief so schnell wie möglich an Legolas vorbei, der ihr betroffen hinter her sah.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das bei Elben ist mit dem schwanger werden, aber da sie sowieso fast immmer ihre Extrawürste haben, habe ich ihnen diese Sache mit den Sternen angehängt. Nur dumm, wenn man daran nicht mehr denkt......*g* Ich glaube, spätestens jetzt hat keiner mehr eine Ahnung, wieso Celegalad Legolas immer noch meidet, obwohl sie schwanger von ihm ist. Ich auch nicht. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Legolas stand auf der Wiese außerhalb der Stadtmauern, wo Hasufel frei herum lief. Er rief ihn zu sich und streichelte ihn. Diese plötzliche Begegnung eben auf dem Gang war ihm in alle Knochen gefahren. Seit vier Monaten hatten sie sich wieder direkt in die Augen gesehen. Der ganze Schmerz der letzten Monate war wieder hoch gekommen und nahm ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen. Sie hatte geweint und er hatte diesen riesigen Drang gehabt, sie einfach in den Arm zu nehmen, sie zu trösten und sie nie wieder los zu lassen. In diesem Moment ertönten die Hörner von den Stadtmauern und gaben bekannt, dass Gondor nun auch einen Thronfolger hatte. Legolas lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Hasufels Hals. Ob er jemals genau so aufgeregt und nervös vor dem Zimmer von Daevaltir sitzen würde und ungeduldig auf eine Nachricht warten? Würde er sich je so über einen Sohn oder eine Tochter freuen, wie es Aragorn tat? Plötzlich hielt ein Pferd neben ihm. Legolas hob verwundert den Kopf und sah direkt in das Gesicht seiner Mutter. "Sieh an, das ist ja mein Sohn, so ganz alleine hier draussen auf der Weide. Wieso bist du nicht im Palast und beglückwünschst Aragorn?", fragte sie halb amüsiert, halb ernst. "Guten Tag, Mutter! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er erstaunt. Seine Mutter schwang sich von ihrem Pferd und liess es zusammen mit Hasufel frei herumlaufen. "Ich möchte mal wieder meinen Mann besuchen!", sagte sie verdutzt. Legolas konnte in ihren Gesichtszügen tiefe Furchen sehen. Die Sorgen um seinen Vater hatten sichtbare Spuren hinterlassen. "Sein Zustand ist nach wie vor unverändert!", sagte er, während sie zusammen in die Stadt gingen. "Er dämmert vor sich hin. Das Einzige, was er bewusst wahr nimmt, sind Dinge, die sich auf meine Hochzeit mit Daevaltir beziehen!" Seine Mutter runzelte die Stirn. "Ich weiß nicht, was das soll. Normalerweise sind seine Entscheidungen immer gut begründet und er erklärt mir seine Argumente. Aber diesmal wurde er wütend, als ich ihn nach den Gründen fragte!", sagte sie. Legolas zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "So wie bei mir!", sagte er. Seine Mutter sah ihn prüfend an. "Du siehst nicht gut aus!", sagte sie ernst. "Und es liegt mit Sicherheit nicht nur daran, dass du dir Sorgen um deinen Vater machst!" Legolas wich ihrem Blick aus. "Und selbst die Sache mit Daevaltir kann dir nicht so sehr an die Nerven gehen, selbst wenn du sie nicht liebst!" Sie hielt kurz inne. "Ein anderes Mädchen?", fragte sie. Legolas sah in den Himmel. "Mutter, du...", begann er, doch seine Mutter unterbrach ihn. "Ist schon in Ordnung, du musst es mir nicht erzählen. Du scheinst ohnehin schon genug mit den Gedanken an sie zu haben. Aber denk' dran, manchmal hilft es, wenn man alles aus sich herausredet. Ich bin immer für dich da!" Legolas nickte und lächelte dankbar.  
  
Zwei Tage später kamen Elrond, Elladan und Elrohír zusammen mit ein paar anderen Elben aus Bruchtal. Elrond sah Celegalad, die ihn begrüßte, kritisch an. "Du siehst erschöpft aus! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er. Celegalad lächelte müde und nickte. "Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur ein wenig überarbeitet. Ich gebe vielen Kämpfern des Heeres und einigen gewillten Fauen Waffenunterricht und lehre die Pflegerinnen und Pfleger in den Häusern der Heilung ein paar Heilkünste der Elben.", sagte sie hastig. Elrond nickte und sah sie ernst an. Dann folgte er Celegalad in den Palast um seinen Enkel zu bewundern. Celegalad blieb eine kurze Zeit dabei, als ihr Vater und ihre Brüder den kleinen Thronfolger bestaunten. Dann ging sie in ihre Gemächer und beschloss, ein Bad zu nehmen. Sie stieg in die in den Boden eingelassene Wanne und schloss die Augen. Das Wasser duftete nach Rosenblüten und war angenehm warm. Ihre Kette schimmerte unter dem Wasser und warf bunte Prismen an die Wände, als ein paar Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster fielen. Plötzlich vernahm Celegalad durch das geöffnete Fenster laute Schreie und Rufe und das metallene Klirren von Waffen. Sie tauchte unter Wasser. Als sie wieder auftauchte, konnte sie hören, dass der Lärm mittlerweile im Palast war und die Gänge erfüllte. Er näherte sich ihren Gemächern. Celegalad seufzte. Was war denn nun schon wieder los? Genervt stieg sie aus der Wanne und schlang sich das Handtuch um den Körper. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgestossen und ein blutender Ork rannte zu dem Fenster. Er bemerkte sie zuerst nicht. Dann sah er sich nach einem andern Fluchtweg als das Fenster um und sein Blick fiel auf Celegalad, die nur in einem Handtuch vor ihm stand. Celegalad schielte zu ihrem Schwert, dass neben dem Fenster bei ihren Kleidern lag.  
  
Legolas stand gerade mit Gimli und Durein im Palasthof, als sich plötzlich ängstliche Schreie erhoben und aus den Ställen zwei Orks herausrannten. Legolas hatte sofort seinen Bogen in der Hand und jagte einem der beiden zwei Pfeile in die Brust. Der Ork stauchelte und fiel tot zu Boden. Der andere jedoch hatte ein Kettenhemd aus Mithril an, deshalb konnten ihm Legolas' Pfeile nichts anhaben. Legolas schulterte seinen Bogen und zog sein Schwert. Auch Durein hatte sein Schwert in der Hand und stürzte sich jetzt mir einem Schrei auf den Ork, der in den Palast flüchtete. Legolas fluchte. Genau das hatte er verhindern wollen! Er jagte Durein und dem Ork hinter her durch die langen Korridore des Palastes. Die Diener schrien panisch und rannten in alle Richtungen auseinander. Der Ork schnappte sich ein Schwert, dass an der Wand hing und schlug damit wild auf Legolas und Durein ein, die seine Schläge nur schwer parieren konnten. Der Ork griff nach einem kleinen Tisch und schleuderte ihn gegen Legolas und Durein. Dann drehte er sich um und lief weiter den Flur entlang. Legolas befreite sich rasch und folgte dem Ork, der in einem Zimmer verschwand.  
  
Legolas sprang mit einem Satz in das Zimmer hinein und sah den Ork am Fenster stehen. Er griff in sofort an und versuchte, dessen ungeschützte Arme und Beine zu treffen. Der Ork war jedoch so stark, dass Legolas nur mit Mühe und Not seine Schläge abwehren konnte. Da ertönte von der Tür her wieder das Gebrüll von Durein. Er stürzte sich ebenfalls auf den Ork, doch diesem gelang es, ihn mit einem Schlag gegen die Wand zu donnern. Dann drehte sich der Ork plötzlich um und schlug Legolas das Schwert aus der Hand. Legolas fiel von der Wucht des Schlages zu Boden. Der Ork bleckte die Zähne und liess so etwas wie ein Lachen hören. Dann hob er das Schwert, um es auf Legolas niedersausen zu lassen. Legolas spürte plötzlich etwas kaltes an seiner Hand. Es war ein Schwert. Ohne zu überlegen griff er danach und rammte es dem Ork in die Rippen, der ihn ungläubig ansah, das Schwert fallen liess und tot umfiel. Legolas betrachtete erst den Ork, dann das Schwert. Es hatte das Mithril durchtrennt! Es gab nur ein ein Schwert hier im Palast, das so etwas konnte. Da ertönte ein Räuspern von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. Legolas sprang auf und sah dort Celegalad stehen, die nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet war. "Wenn Ihr den Ork erledigt habt, kann ich mich dann anziehen?", fragte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. Auch Durein war inzwischen wieder aufgestanden. Legolas drehte sich sofort um, doch Durein machte keinerlei Anstalten, es ihm gleich zu tun. Celegalad hob die Augenbrauen und sah Durein bedeutungsschwer an. Der jedoch grinste nur dreckig. Legolas fuhr wütend zu ihm herum und riss ihn grob herum. "Habt Ihr denn überhaupt keine Manieren?", fragte er aufgebracht. In diesem Moment kamen Aragorn, Elrond, Elladan und Elrohír hereingeplatzt. Gimli hatte ihnen Bescheid gesagt. Aragorn erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick. "Alle raus hier!", befahl er. "Den Ork können wir später noch entfernen!" Durein warf Celegalad noch einen widerwärtigen Blick zu, was ihm einen Schlag in den Rücken von Legolas einbrachte. Elrond sah Legolas nachdenklich an, als sie den Raum verliessen. Er schien Durein nicht sehr zu mögen.  
  
Am Abend saß Durein mit ein paar anderen Soldaten des Heeres in einem Wirtshaus. Er war schon ziemlich betrunken. Plötzlich fragte ihn einer der anderen Soldaten: "Willst du uns jetzt mal sagen, was vor vier Monaten abends passiert ist, als du mit der Schwester der Königin alleine am See warst? Du willst uns doch nicht erzählen, ihr hättet Sterne gezählt!" Die anderen Soldaten hörten auf zu reden und wandten sich Durein zu. Der genoss es die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu haben. "Na ja, also wisst ihr, wir haben natürlich nicht die Sterne gezählt. Aber was wir genau gemacht haben, darüber kann ich nicht reden, das tut man nicht!", sagte er gespielt ehrenhaft. Doch die anderen bedrängten ihn immer weiter, bis er schließlich aufgab. "Gut, gut, ich erzähle es euch! Also, wie wir da so stehen, an dem Teich, wirft sich Celegalad plötzlich mir an den Hals und fängt an, mich gierig zu küssen. Ich hatte praktisch keine Chance, wisst ihr....." Durein lachte dröhnend und erfand immer weiter irgendwelche Geschichten, die sich an jenem Abend und später ereignet hatten. Die anderen Soldaten klebten an seinen Lippen und das bestärkte ihn dazu, immer mehr zu erzählen, während immer mehr Wein und Bier flossen.  
  
Zur selben Zeit saßen Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohír, Gimli, Legolas, Merry, Sam, Pippin, Gandalf, Frodo und Celegalad zusammen und besprachen den Vorfall mit den Orks am Mittag zuvor. "Was die hier wohl wollten?", fragte Frodo. "Wahrscheinlich waren es Späher!", sagte Gandalf. "Die Orks sammeln sich wieder. Ich weiß jedoch nicht, wer oder was sie dazu veranlasst!" "Gab es irgendetwas Besonderes an den Orks?", fragte Aragorn. Legolas zuckte die Schultern. "Der eine trug ein Kettenhemd aus Mithril. Er war sehr stark. Aber sonst kann ich mich an nichts erinnern!", sagte er. "Er schien mich erkannt zu haben, zumindest kam es mir so vor!", sagte Celegalad. "Er sah mich seltsam an und zögerte, mich anzugreifen. Dann kamen die anderen!" "Das könnte heißen, es waren vielleicht welche aus Minas Morgul.", sagte Elrond. "Wir müssen uns beeilen und etwas unternehmen. Ich habe das Gefühl, all das hängt mit den anderen Vorfällen mit Dae-Aglar und Thranduil zusammen. Ich weiß nur nicht, wer diese Verbindung schafft. Wir müssen wachsam sein!"  
  
Am nächsten Morgen gingen Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin zum Übungsplatz der Soldaten. Diese standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und unterhielten sich angeregt. Als die Hobbits näher kamen, hörten sie plötzlich auf. "Guten Morgen!", grüßte Frodo sie. "Guten Morgen, mein Herr!", kam es von den Soldaten. Dann breitete sich Schweigen aus. Schließlich fragte Sam: "Wisst Ihr, wo wir Gon finden können?" Gon war ein Knappe und mit den Hobbits befreundet. "Er ist dort hinten!", erklärte einer der Soldaten. Die Hobbits bedankten sich und machten sich auf den Weg zu Gon. "Worüber die wohl geredet haben?", fragte Pippin. "Das werden wir jetzt herausfinden!", sagte Sam und rief: "Hallo, Gon!" Gon begrüßte sie freudig. "Hallo! Wie geht es Euch?",fragte er. "Gut, danke. Gon, sag' mal, worüber reden die Soldaten die ganze Zeit?", fragte Frodo vorsichtig. Gon wand sich ein wenig. "Och, über nichts wichtiges...", sagte er zögernd. Merry sah ihn ungeduldig an. "Dann erzähl' es uns doch!", sagte er herausfordernd. "Ich...ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut wäre!", erwiderte Gon nervös. "Komm' schon, Gon, wir werden es auch niemanden weiter sagen, wenn du das nicht möchtest oder so. Du kannst uns doch vertrauen!", drängte Frodo. Gon seufzte. "Also gut, nun ja, gestern in der Schenke, wo die Soldaten immer hin gehen, hat Durein von seiner Affäre mit Celegalad erzählt. Er ist dabei sehr ins Detail gegeangen!", sagte er und sah sich hektisch um. "Aber von mir wisst ihr es nicht!", sagte er beschwörend. "Aber es ist ja wohl klar, dass das einigen Gesprächsstoff für die Soldaten gibt, oder?" Frodo, Merry, Sam und Pippin sahen sich verblüfft an. Celegalad und Durein hatten eine Affäre? Das waren ja Neuigkeiten!  
  
Als sie kurze Zeit später im Garten spazieren gingen, trafen sie auf einen wütenden Gimli. "Es ist ja wohl unglaublich, alle Dienerschaft redet von irgendetwas Geheimen und ist aber nicht bereit, mir ein Wort davon zu verraten!", schimpfte er, als er die Hobbits sah. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ihr wisst es, nicht war? Heraus mit der Sprache! Worum geht es in dieser Sache?", fragte er. Die Hobbits sahen sich an. "Er wird es früher oder später doch erfahren!", sagte Pippin. "Also sagen wir es ihm besser!" Frodo nickte und wandte sich an Gimli. "Durein hat gestern Abend sehr detailliert von seiner Affäre mit Lady Celegalad berichtet!", sagte er. Gimli riss die Augen auf. "Durein hat ein Verhältnis mit Lady Celegalad? Das gibt es doch nicht!", sagte er ungläubig. "Wir konnten es uns erst auch nicht vorstellen, aber es ist angeblich so!", sagte Sam. Gimli schüttelte den Kopf. "Das glaube ich nie im Leben!", erklärte er fest überzeugt. "Auf jeden Fall wird das für jede Menge Zündstoff bei Hofe sorgen. Und das Schlimmste ist: Heute ist die Namensgebungsfeier von dem kleinen Prinzen!", sagte Merry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- ---------------------------------------------------------- Ich habe alle möglichen Bücher und sonstige Utensilien gewälzt um herauszufinden, wie Legplas' Mutter heißt. Da ich nix über sie gefunden habe- Frauen kommen bei Tolkien ja sowieso immer zu kurz- habe ich ihr einfach einen Namen gegeben. Die Szene mit dem Bad fand ich sehr amüsant, da sie einerseits lustig ist und andererseits Legolas' Kampfkünste voll rausbringt. Aber warum mag er Durein bloß nicht????*g* Verschmähte Liebe kann ziemliche Folgen haben, wie man sieht. Aber das macht die Sache nur noch um so lustiger. (Ich bin fies, ich weiß......) 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Legolas kam wieder aus dem Zimmer seines Vaters. Wohl zum hundertsten Mal hatte dieser ihn eben schwören lassen, Daevaltir zu heiraten. Was wollte sein Vater bitte mit den ganzen Schwüren bewirken? Er überlegte, ob er seine Mutter aufsuchen sollte, um mit ihr über das alles zu reden. Doch dann verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder. Seine Mutter konnte ihm jetzt auch nicht helfen! Als Legolas durch die Zimmer und Flure des Palastes lief, bemerkte er, wie die Dienerinnen und Diener eifrig miteinander tuschelten und jedes Mal aufhörten, wenn Legols in deren Nähe kam. Da kam Gimli auf ihn zu. Legolas fragte ihn, ob er nicht Lust hätte, ein wenig im Garten spazieren zu gehen. Als sie draussen waren, sagte er: "Gimli, hast du eine Ahnung, was mit den Dienern los ist? Sie tuscheln schon die ganze Zeit im geheimen und verhalten sich höchst merkwürdig." Gimli sah ihn nicht an und zuckte die Schultern. "Es wird nur Hofklatsch sein, über den sie sich unterhalten!", sagte er. Legolas zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und, du weißt nicht zufällig, worum es bei diesem Hofklatsch geht?", fragte er. Gimli schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn immer noch nicht an. "Nnnein, wieso?", fragte er. Legolas sah ihn genervt an. "Gimli!", sagte er gereizt. Dieser Zwerg wusste etwas! Gimli druckste herum. "Weißt du, Legolas, es wäre vielleicht nicht so gut, wenn ich dir davon erzähle......" Legolas zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wenn du meinst, es sei besser, wenn ich es von jemand anderem erfahre als von meinem besten Freund, bitte!" Gimlis Schultern sanken herab. "Schon gut, schon gut, ich erzähle es dir ja! Aber... ich muss dich warnen, es ist nicht sehr.... nun ja, es...", stotterte er. "Gimli, erzähle es einfach, ja?", unterbrach ihn Legolas. "Durein muss gestern in einem Gasthaus den anderen Soldaten sehr ausführlich beschrieben haben, dass er seit einiger Zeit eine Affäre mit Celegalad hat!", sagte Gimli ergeben. Legolas war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. "W..was? Wie kommt den Durein auf solche Lügen? Celegalad hat doch nie und nimmer eine Affäre mit ihm!", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. "Weißt du Legolas, ich sage das ja jetzt nicht gerne, aber du und Celegalad... ich meine... ihr seid nicht zusammen und du bist bereits seit vier Monaten verlobt und...", sagte Gimli zaghaft. "Vielleicht ist es ja sogar besser so!" Legolas erwiderte nichts. Celegalad und Durein? Seine Knie gaben nach und er liess sich auf eine Bank sinken. Selbst wenn es so war, Durein hatte Celegalad nicht verdient! "Was ist er bloß für ein Kerl, wenn er bei Wein und Bier mit seinen Nächten mit Celegalad prahlt?", fragte Gimli. "Er muss überhaupt keine Manieren haben, noch Ehrgefühl, noch Stolz!" Legolas nickte nur. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Als er wieder aufwachte, lag er in seinem Zimmer. Seine Mutter saß an seinem Bett. "Was ist passiert?", fragte Legolas verwirrt. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Gimli hatte ihm von dem Verhältnis von Durein und Celegalad erzählt. In Legolas stieg das altbekannte Gefühl auf, nicht mehr atmen zu können. "Legolas? Legolas!" Die Stimme seiner Mutter riss Legolas aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah seine Mutter an. "Was ist los?", fragte sie besorgt. Legolas schloss kurz die Augen. "Es... es ist so vieles...ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll....." Er stockte. Seine Mutter strich ihm über den Kopf, wie, als sei er noch ein kleiner Junge. "Es geht um ein Mädchen, habe ich Recht? Um Lady Celegalad!", fragte sie. Legolas nickte. "Woher...", begann er. Seine Muter lächelte. "Ich habe gesehen, wie du sie angeschaut hast! Dein Blick hat mehr verraten als tausend Worte es könnten. Genau so wie der ihre!", sagte sie sanft. "Mithwen! Ich liebe sie so sehr!", flüsterte Legolas. "Aber ich musste Vater versprechen, Daevaltir zu heiraten, obwohl ich schon da mit ihr zusammen war!" Seine Mutter saß einfach nur da und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. "An dem Tag, als sie sozusagen wieder auferstanden war, waren wir zusammen in ihrem Zimmer. Aber an diesem Abend wurde Dae-Aglar niedergeschlagen und Mithwen meinte, ich könne wegen meiner Verlobung nicht ihr Alibi sein. Dabei war ich damals noch nicht verlobt! Sie hat Durein als Alibi benutzt, er war an dem Abend zuvor zu betrunken, um sich zu erinnern. Und dann.... musste ich Vater versprechen, Daevaltir zu heiraten. Und Mithwen war dabei! Sie... sie war so unendlich traurig. Aber trotzdem meinte sie, ich solle es tun, unser Volk brauchte seinen neuen König. Und seine neue Königin. Mich und Daeavltir." Er hielt inne. "Sie war trotzdem so stark! Wir haben uns vier Monate kaum gesehen, sind uns immer aus dem Weg gegangen. Vor drei Tagen jedoch haben wir uns unerwartet getroffen. Sie weinte und rannte weg, ohne ein Wort zu sagen." Legolas' Stimme war nur noch ein leises Flüstern. "Das war, bevor du kamst. Vorhin hat Gimli mir erzählt, dass... dass Celegalad und Durein angeblich ein... ein Verhältnis haben!" Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. "Wieso sterbe ich nicht einfach?", fragte er verzweifelt. Seine Mutter seufzte. "Vor über tausend Jahren saß ich das letzte Mal an deinem Bett. Dann bist du aufgestanden, allein. Du bist viel älter geworden, hast so viel gesehen und erfahren. So viele Abenteuer erlebt." , sagte sie liebevoll. "Doch jetzt bist du wieder gefallen und bräuchtest die Hilfe von deinen Eltern. Dein Vater verweigert sie dir, ich jedoch werde dir wieder aufhelfen!" Sie lächelte. "Du solltest jetzt hinunter zu dem Fest gehen. Gleich wird der Name des kleinen Prinzen bekannt gegeben, und da sollten alle Freunde Aragorns dabei sein!" Legolas setzte sich auf. "Aber sie wird auch da sein. Ich kann nicht in einem Raum mit ihr sein, ohne an etwas anderes zu denken als an sie und Durein!", erwiderte er. "Doch, das wirst du! Zumindest wirst du mit ihr in einem Raum sein können. Und wenn es zu schlimm wird, kannst du dich immer noch entschuldigen, um nach deinem Vater zu sehen!", sagte seine Mutter bestimmt. Legolas seufzte und machte sich auf zum Thronsaal.  
  
Seine Mutter lief währendessen schnurstracks zu dem Zimmer ihres kranken Mannes und setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett. Thranduil öffnete die Augen. "Tinaewen?", flüsterte er. Seine Frau nickte, "Ja, ich bin es. Und ich muss mit dir reden!", sagte sie fest. Thranduil sah sie verwirrt an. "Es geht um Legolas. Wieso hälst du du so krampfhaft daran fest, dass er Daevaltir heiraten soll? Du erklärst es mir doch sonst auch immer alles. Nur in dieser Beziehung erklärst du es niemanden und willst nur deinen Willen durchsetzen. Legolas leidet. Wieso willst du ihn dazu zwingen, jemanden zu heiraten, den er nicht liebt?", fragte sie. "Fängst du schon wieder damit an! Ich will, dass der "Wald der grünen Blätter" mächtiger wird und dass dessen Zukunft gesichert ist. Werde ich jetzt von meiner Familie dafür bestraft, dass ich mich um mein Königreich und mein Volk sorge?", fragte er aufbrausend. "Und wieso lässt du Legolas dann nicht Celegalad heiraten? Sie ist die Tochter Elronds. Auch das würde dein Königreich mächtiger und einflussreicher machen! Legolas liebt Celegalad!", sagte Tinaewen eindringlich. "Nein, dass würde nicht viel ändern. Wenn Legolas Daevaltir heiratet, dann werden auch das Königreich und seine Streitmächte größer und ebenso einflussreich!", sagte Thranduil stur. Tinaewen sprang auf. "Du machst unseren Sohn kaputt. Er wird an deiner Geschäftemacherei zu Grunde gehen. Er wünscht sich bereits jetzt zu sterben! Aber ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass du meinen Sohn zu einer Schachfigur deiner Pläne machst!", rief sie aufgebracht. "Er liebt dich, er liebt seinen Vater, deshalb wird er sich deinen Wünschen beugen. Aber er wird das neue Königreich, wie du es jetzt anstrebst, nicht führen können. Er wird als König so oder so jemanden an seiner Seite brauchen, der ihn unterstützt, der ihm beisteht und dem er vertrauen kann. Jemanden, den er liebt. Doch das kann man nicht erzwingen! Hast du denn schon vergessen, wie es war, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben? Und wie wir Jahrtausende glücklich waren?", fragte sie fassungslos. Thranduil schüttelte wütend den Kopf und schlug mit der Faust auf die Bettdecke. "Natürlich habe ich das nicht vergessen. Trotzdem wird Legolas Daevaltir heiraten. Punkt!" Tinaewen drehte sich um und sah aus dem Fenster. "Ich kannte mal einen Mann!", sagte sie. "Er war mein Ehemann. Ich habe ihn über alles geliebt und wir haben immer Seite an Seite gestanden, egal, was auch passierte. Wir haben uns gegenseitig aufgefangen, wenn wir fielen und uns Halt gegeben. Doch dieser Mann ist verschwunden. Ich weiß nicht, was mitihm geschehen ist, aber er ist nicht mehr da!", sagte sie.  
  
Celegalad kam auf den Übungsplatz, um den Soldaten und Frauen noch ein paar Trainingsaufgaben für den Nachmittag zu geben, da sie wegen des Namensgebungsfestes keine Zeit hatte, um mit ihnen zu üben. Die Soldaten sahen sie merkwürdig an, als sie sich vor sie hinstellte und zu erklären begann, was die Aufgaben für den Nachmittag waren. Celegalad war verwirrt, liess sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Dann ging sie in die Waffenkammer, um nach ein paar Krummschwertern, die zu wenig waren, zu sehen. Als sie gerade hinter einem der hohen Waffenregale verschwunden war, kamen ein paar Soldaten herein. "Glaubt ihr, es ist alles wahr, was Durein gestern über seine Affäre mit Celegalad erzählt hat? Demnach müsste sie ja ein ziemlich heißer Feger sein!", sagte einer der Soldaten. Cele schnappte nach Luft. Was sollte das denn bitte heißen? Was hatte Durein bitte über eine nichtvorhandene Affäre erzählt? "Sie müssten ja fast jede Nacht zusammen gewesen sein!", sagte ein anderer Soldat gerade. "Wer hätte das gedacht? Und ich dachte immer, Elben seien so züchtig. Aber sie sind im Grunde genau so wie Menschen!" Die Soldaten lachten ruchlos. Cele holte tief Luft und verliess die Waffenkammer durch eine kleine Seitentür. Sie lief so schnell es ging zu dem Palast hinauf. Dort angekommen schickte sie eine Dienerin los, um ihren Vater zu holen. bevor die Feier anfing, musste sie ihm unbedingt davon erzählen und mit ihm beraten, was sie tun sollten.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- So, jetzt erreicht der Tratsch auch mal die interessanten Leute....*g* Äh, ich muss zu Legolas' Bewusstlosigkeit; glaube ich; etwas erklären: Es ist ja so, dass Elben sterben, wenn ihr Herz gebrochen wird. Diese Ohnmacht ist also praktisch, wie soll ich sagen, ein Symptom? 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Aragorn beaufsichtigte gerade die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Fest, als er sah, wie sich die Hobbits, Gimli und der Knappe Gon flüsternd unterhielten. Arwen, die in seiner Nähe saß, beobachtete die sechs ebenfalls. Aragorn rief die sechs zu sich. "Was ist los?", fragte er. "Nichts, Euer Hoheit!", sagte Gon stotternd. Aragorn sah Frodo an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Frodo zögerte. "Nun ja, es geht um ein paar Gerüchte, die am Hofe, besonders unter den Soldaten, die Runde machen.", sagte er. Arwen stand neugierig auf und kam zu ihnen. "Äh, es wird erzählt, dass Durein gestern Abend in einem Gasthaus von seinem Verhältnis mit Celegalad geprahlt hat!", fuhr Frodo fort. Aragorn und Arwen rissen ungläubig sie Augen auf und sahen sich an. "Wie viele haben das angeblich gehört?", fragte Aragorn. "Ungefähr zwanzig, dreissig Leute!", erwiderte Gon. Aragorn stand auf. "Los, kommt, wir müssen Celegalad suchen!", sagte er.  
  
Elrond hörte schockiert, was Elladan und Elrohír ihm erzählten. Es wurde unter den Dienern erzählt, dass seine Tochter, Celegalad, und Durein, Hauptmann des Heeres von Gondor, ein Verhältnis hätten. "Ehrlich gesagt, Vater, kann ich mir das bei Celegalad überhaupt nicht vorstellen! Hast du Durein schon mal gesehen? Celegalad würde sich nie mit solch einem einlassen!", sagte Elrohír. In diesem Moment erschien ein Dienstmädchen und überbrachte die Nachricht, dass Celegalad ihren Vater sofort in der Bibliothek zu sprechen wünschte. Es sei sehr dringend. "Das werden wir gleich sehen, ob sie nicht doch ein Verhältnis mit ihm hat!", sagte Elrond und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Seine Söhne folgten ihm. Auf dem Flur trafen sie auf Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin. "Vater, weißt du, wo Celegalad ist?", fragte Arwen. "Sie ist in der Bibliothek und möchte mich sprechen!", erwiderte Elrond. Er und Aragorn gingen den anderen voran zur Bibliothek. Unterwegs begegneten sie Legolas. Gimli bedeutete ihm mitzukommen. Legolas folgte den anderen verwundert.  
  
Celegalad betrat die Bibliothek und riss sich den Umhang von ihren Schultern. Was bildete sich Durein eigentlich ein? Wie kam er nur auf diese Idee, solch einen Schwachsinn zu erzählen? Sie schnallte ihr Schwert ab und legte es auf einen Tisch am Fenster. Dann ging sie zu einem der kleinen Sessel ein Stückchen weiter weg und warf ihren Umhang darüber. Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Geräusch hinter sich. Daevaltir hatte Heru- Dagor in die Hand genommen und schwang es prüfend hin und her. Dabei kam sie auf Celegalad zu. "Ein schönes Schwert!", bemerkte sie. "Leicht, scharf und es durchtrennt sogar Mithril!" Ihre Stimme klang plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr so monoton wie sonst und hatte einen beunruhigenden Unterton. Celegalad antwortete nicht. Plötzlich hob Daevaltir das Schwert und hielt es Celegalad an den Hals. "Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet!", sagte sie. Celegalad spürte das kalte Metall auf ihrer Haut. Panik kroch in ihr hoch. Was zum Teufel tat Daevaltir da? "Du hast mir lange genug im Weg gestanden!", sagte Daeavltir. "Und nun bekommst du was du verdienst!" Celegalag bewegte sich nicht. "Was meint Ihr?", fragte sie, als ob sie nur bei Tee und Kuchen säßen und sich unterhielten. "Du hast meine schönen Plänen durchkreuzt. Alles war perfekt. Die Verlobung, alles. Doch dann bist du gekommen und hast alles wieder zu nichte gemacht!", erwiderte Daevaltir. Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Knurren. "Aber ihr seid doch immer noch mit Legolas verlobt!", meinte Celegalad. "Ja, aber er wehrt sich dagegen! Deinetwegen musste ich zu härteren Mitteln greifen, wie die Krankheit seines Vaters und sogar meinen Vater niederschlagen!", schrie Daevaltir erzürnt. "Und dafür wirst du jetzt bezahlen! Ich werde dich töten. Aber ganz langsam. Damit ich es auch genießen kann!" Damit schnitt sie Celegalad in den Hals.  
  
Aragorn stieß die Tür zur Bibliothek auf. Und schrak zurück. Dort stand Daevaltir und stieß Celegalad in geanu diesem Moment das Schwert in den Hals. Als sie hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, drehte sich Daevaltir zu den anderen um, allerdings ohne das Schwert auch nur eine Sekunde von Celegalads Hals zu nehmen. "Legt eure Waffen alle dort auf den Tisch und geht dann zu den Regalen auf der anderen Seite!", befahl sie gelassen. "Keine falsche Bewegung, oder eure Celegalad hat keinen Kopf mehr!" Auf Aragorns Zeichen hin folgten alle dem Befehl Daevaltirs. Als sie alle an den Regalen standen, fragte Arwen: "Was möchtest du?" Daevaltir lächelte höhnisch. "Ich will vieles. Und ich hätte es beinahe auch bekommen. Wenn dieses Miststück hier nicht meine Pläne durchkreuzt hätte!" Sie machte eine Kopfbewegung zu Celegalad. "Die Verlobung mit Legolas, der Zusammenschluss unserer Länder, die riesige Streitmacht, die dabei mit meinen Orks und Uruk- Hai entstanden wäre...ich wäre in null-komma-nix Königin von ganz Mittelerde gewesen!", sagte sie. "Ich hatte sogar Arwen entführt, um mehr über die Strategien von Gondor herauszufinden, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Denn Celegalad kam und befreite Arwen. Ich dachte, Durus hätte sie dann erledigt, aber nein, sie war doch sehr zäh! Also habe ich meinen Vater niedergeschlagen und Thranduil mittels schwarzer Magie vorgegaukelt, den ganzen Abend bei ihm gewesen zu sein. Und dann, als die Alibis überprüft wurden, hatte ich gehofft, dass die Sache zwischen Legolas und Celegalad auffliegen würde und sie beide in Ungnade fallen. Aber dann machte mir Celegalad mit diesem Rindvieh von Durein wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung! Also habe ich Thranduil ebenfalls mit Hilfe schwarzer Magie krank werden lassen und seine Gedanken kontrolliert. Was meint ihr, weshalb er sonst immer so schwach war, nur in Sachen Hochzeit seines Sohnes fest entschlossen?" Sie lachte bitter. "Aber mittlerweile war es zu riskant, es noch einmal darauf ankommen zu lassen, ob Celegalad mir wieder alle Pläne über einen Haufen werfen würde. Was sie vielleicht sogar getan hätte, wenn sie nicht so ehrenhaft denken würde, nicht wahr?", fragte sie und drückte das Schwert fester gegen die blutende Wunde von Celegalad, die sich fest auf die Lippen biss. "Du weißt was ich meine, nicht war? Genau wie du, Arwen!", sagte Daevaltir fies grinsend. Elrond, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, die Hobbits, Elladan, Elrohír und Gon sahen verständnislos zwischen Arwen, Celegalad unf Daevaltir hin und her. Arwen sah Daevaltir erschüttert an. "Woher weißt du..." Daevaltir lachte. "Es ist interessant, was manche Leute für Geld tun, insbesondere Dienstmädchen. Sie verstecken sich unter den Betten und lauschen!" "Daevaltir, lass Celegalad gehen! Du hast mein Wort, dass du unbehelligt davonkommen wirst, wenn du sie frei lässt!", sagte Aragorn. Daevaltir wandte sich Celegalad zu, die sich aufgrund des Blutverlustes kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte und betrachtete sie eingehend, während Elrond Aragorn fragend ansah. "Gandalf!" sagte Aragorn lautlos. Erlond nickte und sah wieder zu Daevaltir. "Ein nettes Angebot, aber nein danke! Es macht mir viel zu viel Spaß, endlich dieses Flittchen dranzukriegen!" Celegalads Augen wurden trüb und ihre Lider senkten sich. "Wie, du wirst schon müde? Ist das langweilig!", spottete Daevaltir. Dann liess sie das Schwert langsam an Celegalads bereits blutgetränkter Kleidung entlang hinuter zu ihrem Bauch gleiten. "Vielleicht macht es uns beiden mehr Spaß, wenn du nicht nur aus einer Wunde blutest!" Sie drückte die Schwertspitze in Celgalads Bauch. Es zerschnitt erst ihre Kleider und grub sich dann durch das Kettenhemd aus Mithril. "Neeeeiiiin!" Ein zweistimmiger Schrei ertönte, und Legolas und Arwen stürzten sich auf Daevaltir. Legolas schaffte es, Daevaltir in der Überraschungssekunde das Schwert aus der Hand zu reissen und sie zu Boden zu stoßen. Dann hielt er ihr das Schwert an die Kehle. Arwen kümmerte sich währendessen um Celgalad, die ohnmächtig zusammen gebrochen war. "Ihr habt so oder so keine Chance!", sagte Daevaltir höhnisch. "In diesem Moment marschiert eine Armee von siebentausend Orks und Uruk-Hai auf Minas Tirith zu. Sie hören nur auf mein Kommando und würden den Angriff nur stoppen, wenn ich es befehle. Aber dazu werde ich nicht mehr in der Lage sein!" Sie grinste teuflisch und griff plötzlich nach dem Schwertheft und rammte es sich selbst in den Hals. Legolas fluchte und zog das Schwert wieder heraus, doch Daevaltir war bereits tot. Er drehte sich um und kniete sich neben Arwen, welche die bewusstlos Celegalad auf dem Schoß liegen hatte. Da kamen Gandalf und Durein herein. "Vater! Gandalf!", rief Arwen Angst erfüllt. Gandalf hockte sich ohne ein Wort neben Celegalad und legte ihr die Hand auf den Hals. Er murmelte ein paar Worte und die Wunde hörte auf zu bluten und verkrustete schnell. "Alles wieder in Ordung! Sie muss jetz nur eine Weile schlafen!", sagte er. Arwen hob den Kopf und sah Gandalf an. "Willst du ihr nicht etwas von dieser Medizin geben, die bewirkt , dass sich das Blut schneller nachbildet?", fragte sie. Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf. "Das wir nicht nötig sein! Was noch da ist, reicht für sie allemal!", sagte er. "Aber für zwei ist es zu wenig!", sagte Arwen leise. Gandalf kniff die Augen zusammen und sah erst Arwen, dann Celegalad an. Dann holte er aus einer Tasche eine Flasche mit grünlichem Inhalt hevor und flößte Celegalad etwas davon ein. Elrond runzelte die Stirn und sah Durein entgeistert an. Es stimmte also doch, dass seine Tochter eine Affäre mit diesem.... Typen hatte! Hieß das, er würde jetzt auch seine zweite Tochte an einen sterblichen verlieren? Noch dazu an so einen? Auch die anderen sahen Durein teils verwundert, teils belustigt an. Legolas jedoch hob seinen Blick nicht von Celegalad, obwohl ihm tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen. Arwen begriff, was die anderen in diesem Raum dachten. "Moment, ihr denkt ganz falsch!", sagte sie hastig. "Durein ist ganz sicher nicht der Vater!" Legolas hob den Kopf und sah Arwen an, die ihm kurz zulächelte. "Aber, wer dann?", fragte Elladan. "Wer ist dann der Vater?" "Das können wir nacher noch klären! Zuerst müssen wir Celegalad ins Bett bringen!", erwiderte Gandalf energisch. Legolas hob Celegalad hoch und brachte sie in Begleitung von Arwen und Gandalf in ihr Zimmer. Er legte sie auf das Bett und deckte sie fürsorglich zu. Gandalf klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Sie wird schon wieder!", sagte er und zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann ging er hinaus. Plötzlich kam Tinaewen herein. Die anderen hatten ihr erzählt, was vorgefallen war. "Legolas, holst du bitte ein wenig warmes Wasser?", fragte sie. Legolas nickte abwesend und sah immer noch auf Celegalads schlafendes Gesicht hinunter. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging in den Nebenraum. Tinaewen und Arwen zogen Celegalad die blutverkrusteten Kleider und das Kettenhemd aus und hüllten sie in ein Nachthemd. Legolas kam mit dem warmen Wasser und Tinaewen wusch Celegalad damit das Blut vom Hals und der Brust. Dann sagte sie: "Ich muss zu meinem Mann. Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die seine politischen Pläne ein wenig ändern sollten!" Sie lächelte kurz und verschwand. Legolas setzte sich neben Celegalad auf die Bettkante und strich ihr behutsam eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Arwen stand kurz schweigend da, dann ging auch sie leise hinaus. Auf dem Gang wurde sie ungeduldig von Aragorn, Elrond, Elladan und Elrohír erwartet. "Was ist hier eigentlich los?", fragte Elladan. Arwen lächelte. "Cele ist schwanger!", sagte sie. "Das wissen wir!", sagte Elrond. "Aber wenn nicht von Durein, von wem dann?" Arwen hob sie Augenbrauen. "Hast du es nicht gemerkt? Hast du nicht gesehen, wie Legolas sich um Celegalad gekümmert hat?", fragte sie grinsend. Elrond sah sie sprachlos an. Arwen nahm ihn in den Arm. "Es sieht so aus, als wäre auch deine zweite Tochter bald Königin. Vom "Wald der grünen Blätter"!", sie löste sich von ihm. "So, und jetzt will ich mal nach meinem eigenen Kind sehen, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt!", sagte sie schelmisch grinsend und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren eigenen Gemächern, wo ein paar elbische Kindermädchen auf ihren kleinen Sohn aufpassten. Aragorn sagte: "Daevaltir erzählte von siebentausend Orks und Uruk-Hai, die auf die Stadt zu marschierten. Elladan und Elrohír, würdet ihr bitte auskundschaften, ob es wirklich so ist? Ich werde inzwischen das Heer die Stadt sichern lassen, für alle Fälle!" Elladan und Elrohír nickten und verschwanden. Aragorn lief in Richtung Thronsaal davon. Nur Elrond blieb noch lange auf dem Flur stehen und beobachtete durch die halb offene Tür, wie Legolas ruhig am Bett von Celegalad saß.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ------------------------------------------------------------------ Ich glaube, dieses Chapter bedarf keiner Erklärungen oder Kommentare?!?!?!?! 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Tinaewen rauschte in das Zimmer ihres Mannes. Er sah seltsam aus, als würde er innerlich mit sich selbst kämpfen. Gandalf kam herein.

„Keine Sorge, er wird gleich frei von dem Zauber sein, der ihn unter Kontrolle hat!", sagte er und ging zu Thranduíl.

Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn und eine auf das Herz. Thranduíl zuckte zusammen und krümmte sich unter Gandalfs Händen. Tinaewen beobachtete ein wenig ängstlich, wie ihr Mann keuchte und nach Luft schnappte. Dann lag er plötzlich ganz ruhig da. Tinaewen stürzte zu ihm hin, während Gandalf schwer atmend zum Fenster ging und hinaussah.

Thranduíl öffnete blinzelnd seine Augen und sah sich verwirrt um. Tinaewen strich ihm behutsam über die Stirn.

„Tinaewen...wa...was ist passiert?...Ich... ich war...krank...und..." Thranduíl versuchte, sich zu erinnern. „Ich wollte, dass Legolas Daevaltir von den Drei Auen heiratet...aber... er...er wollte nicht..."

Seine Stimme verlor sich und er sah seine Frau betroffen an.

„Ich wollte ihn jedoch dazu zwingen... _wieso_ nur? Ich war so töricht...aber ich wollte es unbedingt...ich weiß auch nicht warum..."

Gandalf wandte sich zu ihm um. „Ihr wolltet es unbedingt, weil Ihr seit geraumer Zeit unter einem Zauber standet. Aber nun seid Ihr von ihm befreit!", sagte er gutmütig.

Thranduíl erstarrte. „Unter einem Zauber? Aber, wer hat ihn mir auferlegt?", fragte er fassungslos.

Seine Frau nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Daevaltir von den Drei Auen hat Euch mit einem Zauber belegt. Sie wollte unbedingt Königin vom „Wald der grünen Blätter"_ und_ den „Drei Auen", werden, damit sie eine riesige Streitmacht befehligen hätte können. Sie hätte ganz Mittelerde damit einnehmen können. Aber sie hatte nicht mit dem Eigensinn Eures Sohnes und dem Erscheinen einer Lady gerechnet, die ihr alles, wenn auch unbewusst, untergrub.", erklärte Gandalf.

Thranduíl nickte langsam.

„Celegalad, nicht wahr? Legolas hat mir den Vorschlag gemacht, sie zu heiraten!", sagte er leise. Tinaewen nickte.

„Dann hat Daevaltir Euch krank werden lassen und davor ihren Vater niedergeschlagen. Aber es hat nichts genützt. Vorhin hat sie in der Bibliothek sogar versucht, Lady Celegalad zu töten. Doch dabei verlor sie ihr eigenes Leben, als König Aragorn, Legolas, Meister Elrond, Königin Arwen und einige andere genau in diesem Moment hereinplatzten."

„Was ist mit Lady Celegalad? Ist sie verletzt?", fragte Thranduíl besorgt.

„Ja, Daevaltir hat sie am Hals verletzt. Aber es ist nicht sehr schlimm, dank Gandalf wird sie bald wieder auf den Beinen sein. Sie schläft jetzt und Legolas sitzt schon die ganze Zeit an ihrem Bett."

Thranduíl schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld!", murmelte er verzweifelt.

Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist nicht Eure Schuld! Es ist niemandes Schuld! Daevaltir hat immer saubere Arbeit geleistet, so dass nicht einmal die Klügsten hinter ihre Machenschaften gekommen sind!", sagte er fest. „Und Kluge gibt es hier wirklich viele!"

Er lächelte. „Und was ist mit Dae-Aglar?", fragte Thranduíl.

„Och, er wird bald aufwachen. Auch er stand unter einem Zauber, der ihn nicht aufwachen ließ und ihn beherrschte. Aber ich glaube, vier Monate Schlaf waren dann wirklich genug für ihn!", antwortete Gandalf und grinste vergnügt.

Ein kurzes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Dann fragte Thranduíl: „Gibt es noch mehr Neues oder war das alles?"

Tinaewen lächelte. „Königin Arwen hat einen Sohn bekommen und er hätte heute seinen Namen erhalten sollen, aber die Feier wurde aufgrund der letzten Ereignisse verschoben. Und, noch etwas: Du wirst bald Großvater!", sagte sie freudestrahlend.

Thranduíl sah sie ein wenig ungläubig an. Dann hellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Wie... du meinst... Celegalad und Legolas..."

Tinaewen nickte fröhlich. „Ja, Euer Hoheit, Lady Celegalad Finwe von Bruchtal erwartet von Eurem Sohn ein Kind!", sagte sie liebevoll.

Celegalad blinzelte und schlug die Augen auf. Sie lag in ihrem Bett und die Sonne schien durch das Fenster. Legolas saß auf ihrer Bettkante und sah sie unverhohlen an.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie kaum hörbar.

„Daevaltir hat gestern versucht..." Legolas brach ab.

Er hatte immer wieder das schreckliche Bild vor Augen, wie Daevaltir ihr Schwert in Celegalads Hals versenkte.

„...mich umzubringen.", beendete Celegalad seinen Satz leise.

Sie tastete nach dem Verband an ihrem Hals. „Sie hat mich hier geschnitten und dann wollte sie..."

Erschrocken legte sie die andere Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Hat sie etwa...?", fragte sie panisch.

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und legte seine Hand auf ihre.

„Nein, hat sie nicht!", sagte er sanft.

Celegalad nickte beruhigt. Dann sah sie ihn unsicher an.

„Du weißt es, oder? Alle wissen es!"

Legolas nickte. „Ja, ich weiß es. Und auch die anderen wissen es. Aber es gibt immer noch vieles, was ich nicht weiß. Wieso hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?", fragte er.

Celegalad schluckte. „Ich... ich wollte nicht, dass es einen so großen Skandal gibt und außerdem, wollte ich nicht, dass es dir alles noch schwerer macht, denn deine Verlobung mit Daevaltir war ja schon fest und ich weiß es auch erst seit dem Tag, an dem Arwen ihren Sohn bekommen hat!"

Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf. „Letztendlich wusste ich überhaupt nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte!"

Legolas zog sie in seine Arme. Celegalad vergrub ihren Kopf an seinem Hals. „Du hättest es mir doch erzählen können!", sagte er dumpf und presste seinen Kopf an ihren. „Du kannst mir doch alles erzählen!"

„Es ist wahr, was Daevaltir gesagt hat. Ungefähr siebentausend Uruk-Hai und Orks marschieren vom Osten her auf Minas Tirith zu.", berichtete Elladan.

Er saß mit Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Elrond, Elrohír, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Gimli, Tinaewen, Thranduíl, Dae-Aglar und Arwen im Thronsaal. Dae-Aglar war vor vier Stunden von Gandalf geweckt worden und sah jedoch immer noch blass aus, ebenso wie Thranduíl. Celegalad war in ihrem Zimmer und durfte auf Gandalfs strikte Anweisung nicht das Bett verlassen.

„Wann werden sie hier sein?", fragte Aragorn

„Morgen früh bei Sonnenaufgang!", erwiderte Elrohír.

„Das bedeutet, dass es zu spät ist, um unsere Heere zu holen!", sagte Thranduíl. „Sie werden nicht mehr rechtzeitig kommen können!"

Aragorn schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich bitte euch, trotzdem eure Heere zu rufen. Wir werden einfach versuchen, die Uruk-Hai solange aufzuhalten, bis die Heere eintreffen!", sagte er.

„Wir werden alle Frauen, Alten und Kinder in die Katakomben schicken. Alle Männer werden auf dem Feld kämpfen."

„Nun gut, dann werden wir unverzüglich unsere Streitkräfte hierher beordern!", erwiderte Elrond.

„Danke!", sagte Aragorn erleichtert. „Und ich muss euch alle bitten, bei der Vorbereitung auf Morgen früh mit zu helfen. Ich werde jedem von eine Gruppe zuweisen und ihr müsst sie bitte bis morgen früh kampftauglich machen! Arwen, bitte veranlasse, dass sich alle Frauen, Alte und Kinder in die Katakomben begeben! Nur ein paar dürfen sich noch außerhalb aufhalten, Krankenschwestern und ähnliche!"

Damit löste er die Versammlung auf. Als sie hinausgingen, fragte Arwen ihren Mann: „Können wir nicht auch die Frauen kämpfen lassen? Celegalad hat den Großteil von ihnen in Kämpfen ausgebildet!"

Doch Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir müssen die Frauen und Kinder beschützen. Männer sind stärker als Frauen, deshalb müssen sie kämpfen, und die Frauen müssen für die Kinder sorgen, insbesondere, wenn die Männer tot sind!"

Arwen verzog missmutig den Mund. Aragorn sah sie ernst an: „Ich weiß, dass du nicht auch in die Katakomben gehen wirst, aber ich bitte dich inständig, es doch zu tun!", sagte er leise.

„Dein Platz ist bei deinen Soldaten. Meiner ist bei dir!", sagte Arwen fest.

„Aber da du mir, so wie Vater, auf gar keinen Fall erlauben wirst, mit ins Feld zu reiten, werde ich in der Burg bleiben. Ich werde mich nicht verstecken wie ein scheues Kaninchen, wenn mein Volk angegriffen wird!"

Aragorn seufzte müde und wandte sich von ihr ab, um mit den anderen auf den Marktplatz zu gehen, um dem Volk bekannt zu geben, dass die Alten, Frauen und Kinder in die Katakomben gehen sollten und die Männer sich für eine Schlacht bereit machen.

Celegalad wälzte sich ungeduldig im Bett hin und her. Ihr ging es doch schon wieder gut, wieso sollte sie noch liegen bleiben? Sie musste aufstehen und etwas tun, sonst würde sie noch wahnsinnig. Sie setzte sich auf und schwang ihre Beine über die Bettkante. Da kam Arwen herein.

„Celegalad! Du sollst doch noch nicht aufstehen!", rief sie und wollte ihre Schwester wieder in das Bett drücken.

Doch Celegalad wehrte sich. „Ich _muss_ aber aufstehen!", sagte sie. „Ich werde noch verrückt!"

„Du darfst auch gleich aufstehen, um mit den anderen Schutzbedürftigen in die Katakomben zu gehen!", sagte Arwen.

Celegalad hob eine Augenbraue hoch. „In die Katakomben? Nie im Leben! Wenn überhaupt, dann ins Feld aber NICHT in die Katakomben!", erwiderte sie fest.

„Ich glaube, da wird es so einige Proteste geben!", sagte Arwen. „Um ein paar Beispiele zu nennen: Legolas, Vater, Aragorn, mich selbst, die Pflegerinnen und Pfleger, Elladan, Elrohír..."

Celegalad verdrehte die Augen.

„Cele, das ist mein voller Ernst. Bleib meinetwegen hier in der Burg, aber reite nicht in die Schlacht! Du bist schwanger. Wenn du stirbst, stirbt auch noch jemand, bevor er überhaupt die Chance hatte, zu leben!", sagte Arwen eindringlich.

Celegalad nickte ergeben. „Trotzdem werde ich jetzt aufstehen!", sagte sie und kletterte aus dem Bett.

Sie schlüpfte in ihr Kleid und schnallte sich ihr Schwert um, das sie nie unbeaufsichtigt lassen wollte. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ihr Kettenhemd aus Mithril. Sie nahm es in die Hand und betrachtete das Loch, das Daevaltir dort hinein geschnitten hatte.

„Na toll!", sagte sie. „Eigentlich ist es gut, denn das hindert dich daran, dass du doch in die Schlacht reitest!", bemerkte Arwen.

Celegalad sah ihre Schwester genervt an, erwiderte jedoch nichts. „Ich muss jetzt hinunter und Aragorn mit der Evakuierung helfen!", fuhr Arwen fort.

„Kommst du dann auch?" Celegalad nickte. „Ja ja, ich komme dann gleich!", sagte sie. Arwen nickte und verließ den Raum.

Celegalad wartete einen Moment. Dann schnappte sie sich ihr Kettenhemd und machte sich daran, Gimli zu suchen.

„Gimli, habt Ihr einen Moment Zeit?", hörte Gimli plötzlich eine helle Stimme hinter sich, als er alleine in der Waffenkammer stand.

Verwundert drehte er sich um. „Lady Celegalad!", rief er erfreut.

„Aber was macht Ihr den hier? Solltet ihr nicht noch im Bett liegen?", fragte er.

„Ja, sollte ich, aber ich kann einfach nicht. Das versteht ihr doch sicher! Alles bereitet sich darauf vor, Minas Tirith zu verteidigen, nur ich soll im Bett liegen?", erwiderte Celegalad lächelnd.

Gimli lachte. „Doch, das verstehe ich natürlich. Nur glaube ich, dass es Legolas nicht sehr gefallen wird!", bemerkte er.

Celegalad nickte langsam. „Ja, ich weiß, aber ich bin ja wieder wohlauf!", sagte sie.

„Ähm, Gimli, ich habe eine Bitte an Euch!"

„Eine Bitte? Sagt sie mir und sie wird Euch sofort erfüllt!", erwiderte Gimli freundlich.

Celegalad lächelte. „Ihr seid doch ein Meister im Schmieden, nicht wahr? Und auch im Schmieden von Mithril?", sagte sie und zog ihr Kettenhemd hervor.

„Könntet ihr das bis morgen früh reparieren? Ich möchte es zur Sicherheit tragen!" Gimli nahm das Kettenhemd und besah sich das Loch darin genau.

„Das werde ich euch in einer Stunde machen!", sagte er. „Das Loch ist ja nur klein!"

Celegalad lächelte. „Danke! Wollt Ihr dafür etwas haben?", fragte sie.

„Nein, das ist schon... oder doch, eine Bitte hätte ich!", sagte Gimli und seine Augen blitzten schelmisch. „Ich bitte Euch, sich sobald wie möglich mit Legolas auszusprechen, da ich es leid bin, immer einen deprimierten und niedergeschlagenen Elben zum Freund zu haben! Es macht nicht einmal mehr Spaß, ihn zu ärgern!"

Celegalad zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „In Ordnung, wenn das Euer Wunsch ist, ich hätte es sowieso getan!", sagte sie.

„Das will ich aber auch hoffen!", brummte Gimli.

„Alle Frauen, Alte und Kinder sind jetzt in den Katakomben!", sagte Arwen zu Celegalad.

Die beiden gingen hinaus auf den riesigen Burghof, wo alle Männer von Minas Tirith kampfbereit auf ihren Pferden saßen. Aragorn, Legolas, Elrond, Elladan, Thranduíl und Tinaewen standen noch neben ihren Pferden. Tinaewen verabschiedete sich von Thranduíl und umarmte ihn fest. Arwen ging zu Aragorn. Er sah sie ernst an, dann umarmte er sie. Elrond und Elladan verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls von Arwen und Celegalad. Dann schwangen sich alle auf ihre Pferde und ritten an die Spitze des Zuges der Männer von Minas Tirith. Nur Legolas stand noch neben seinem Pferd. Er umarmte Celegalad.

„Pass' auf dich auf!", flüsterte er.

Er schluckte und konnte nicht mehr sagen, doch Celegalad verstand ihn. „Ich werde sogar auf _uns_ aufpassen!", sagte sie und zwinkerte schelmisch. Legolas lächelte und schwang sich auf Hasufel. (Tötörötöööö! Der Held reitet in die Schlacht! g) Dann ritt er zu Aragorn und den anderen.

Die Orks waren bereits gefährlich nahe an die Stadt herangekommen, als sich die Stadttore öffneten und ein berittenes Heer herausströmte. Die Orks waren voller Energie und Kampfslust und machten es den Bewohnern von Minas Tirith sehr schwer, ihrem Ansturm standzuhalten. Arwen und Celegalad standen auf den Zinnen der Burg und beobachteten die Schlacht.

„Es sind zu viele!", sagte Arwen. „Wir können ihnen nicht mehr lange standhalten!"

Celegalad nickte gedankenverloren. Dann sagte sie: „Wir könnten es schaffen, die Orks zumindest so lange hin zu halten, bis wir Verstärkung bekommen haben. Arwen, wir müssen auch die Frauen mitkämpfen lassen. Ich habe die meisten von ihnen täglich im Kämpfen ausgebildet. In der Waffenkammer sind noch genug Waffen und auch Pferde haben wir noch. Zumindest müssen wir ihnen die Chance geben, freiwillig in die Schlacht zu ziehen und zu helfen, Minas Tirith zu verteidigen!"

Sie sah ihre Schwester eindringlich an. „Ich würde sie führen, aber dafür brauche ich das Einverständnis des Königs oder der Königin!"

Arwen sah wieder auf das Schlachtfeld. „Wenn wir nicht bald etwas unternehmen, beginnt ein sinnloses Morden. Die Orks werden alle umbringen!", drängte Celegalad.

Arwen nickte. „Nun gut, du hast mein Einverständnis!", sagte sie leise.

„Aber du darfst nicht ins Feld reiten! Du bist schwanger!"

Celegalad zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich trage mein Kettenhemd aus Mithril, habe Heru-Dagor bei mir und reite auf Nimsûl. Ich bin geschützt! Glaube mir!"

Arwen sah sie traurig an und seufzte. Celegalad lächelte schief. Dann eilte sie hinunter in die Katakomben.

„Die Männer brauchen unsere Hilfe! Die Orks sind in der Überzahl und sehr stark. Wir müssen unseren Männern, Vätern und Söhnen helfen, die Stadt zu verteidigen!", rief Celegalad, als sie in den Katakomben stand.

„Ich habe vielen von euch das Kämpfen und reiten gelehrt, nun ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem ihr es einsetzen könnt. Niemand wird gezwungen, mitzukämpfen. Wer bereit ist, mit mir gegen die Orks ins Feld zu ziehen und unsere Männer zu unterstützen, folge mir!"

Sie lief wieder die Treppen hinauf und in die Burg. Eine riesige Schar von Frauen folgte ihr. In der Waffenkammer wurden sie alle eingekleidet und bewaffnet. Schließlich befanden sich nur noch die Alten und die Kinder in den Katakomben. Im Burghof und auf der Straße zur Burg drängten sich hunderte von Pferden und ihren Reiterinnen. Celegalad ritt an die Spitze des Zuges und wandte sich zu ihrer Schwester um, die noch immer auf den Zinnen stand.

„Bis später!", rief sie.

Arwen befahl den verdatterten Wachen, das Tor zu öffnen. Irritiert folgten diese der Anweisung und die riesigen Mithriltore öffneten sich.

Aragorn und Legolas kämpften nebeneinander auf ihren Pferden gegen ein paar sehr hartnäckige Orks. Viele ihrer Männer waren bereits gefallen und viele wurden müde, doch die Orks kämpften gnadenlos weiter.

„Es sind zu viele!", rief Legolas Aragorn auf elbisch zu. „Die Männer werden nicht mehr lange durchhalten können!"

„Ich weiß!", entgegnete Aragorn. „Aber was können wir anderes tun als uns zu verteidigen?"

Legolas wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als von der Stadt her ein Horn erklang. Orks sowie Menschen fuhren herum und sahen, wie sich die Stadttore öffneten und ein Heer herausgeprescht kam.

„Was...?", fragte Aragorn. Die Reiter kamen näher und griffen die vollkommen überraschten Orks an.

„Das sind Frauen!", rief einer der Männer überrascht.

„Das sind _unsere_ Frauen!", fügte ein anderer hinzu.

„Ich hatte Arwen doch gesagt, sie solle die Frauen nicht aus den Katakomben lassen!", knurrte Aragorn.

Legolas erkannte währenddessen die vorderste Reiterin, die geradewegs auf ihn zu galoppierte. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Celegalad hielt ihr Pferd neben Legolas an.

„Ich hatte etwas vergessen!", sagte sie lächelnd.

Sie nahm ihre Kette vom Hals und legte sie ihm um.

„Celegalad, was soll das? Wieso reiten die Frauen entgegen der königlichen Befehle in die Schlacht?", fragte Aragorn aufgebracht.

„Wir haben die königliche Erlaubnis von Arwen erhalten. Außerdem, was sollen wir denn bitte alle in den Katakomben, wenn ihr hier alle sterbt? Wenn die Orks die Stadt stürmen, werden wir auch umgebracht. Also helfen wir euch lieber!", entgegnete Celegalad.

Sie hieb einem angreifenden Ork den Kopf ab.

„Du solltest in der Burg bleiben!", schimpfte Legolas. „Wieso bist du hier?"

Celegalad lächelte. „Wie gesagt, ich hatte etwas vergessen!", erwiderte sie.

„Du wirst dich jetzt sofort wieder in die Stadt begeben!", sagte Legolas bestimmt.

Celegalad schüttelte den Kopf. „Legolas, ich _muss_ mitkämpfen, es tut mir Leid!"

In diesem Moment ertönte ein tiefes Brüllen aus mehreren hundert Kehlen. Von Westen her näherten sich eine riesige Unzahl von Reitern. Beim Näherkommen erkannten die Kämpfer, dass es sich um Zwerge handelte, die sofort auf die Orks losschlugen.

Ein Zwerg kam auf Celegalad zugeritten.

„Gleyna!", rief sie überrascht. „Was tust du den hier?"

„Uns erreichte leider erst vor einer Woche die Nachricht von deinem Tod, da wir eine lange Zeit in den Nebelgebirgen waren. Wir machten uns sofort auf den Weg hierher, da wir es nicht glauben konnte. Ein paar Meilen weiter westlich von hier trafen wir einige Boten, die auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal, dem Wald der Grünen Blätter und das Land der Drei Auen waren. Sie erzählten uns, sie hätten den Auftrag, Unterstützung zu holen. Da haben wir unseren Ritt beschleunigt und sind hierher gekommen!", erwiderte Gleyna.

„Und wer seid Ihr?", fragte Aragorn.

„Mein Name ist Gleyna, Ernarsdaughtir. Ich komme aus den Nebelgebirgen. Celegalad half uns einmal gegen ein paar Orks!", erwiderte Gleyna und richtete sich auf.

„Vielleicht sollten wir hier kein Teestündchen halten sondern unseren Leuten beistehen!" Sie wendete ihr Pferd und jagte in einen Haufen Orks. Celegalad tat es ihr gleich.

**Ende**


End file.
